


EXILE VICE

by Fausthaus



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: прошлое иногда слишком ярко может напомнить о себе, особенно, когда этого совершенно не ждешь
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	EXILE VICE

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по клипу EXILE "~ふたつの唇~"

Висящая на стене в дорогой рамке вырезка из газеты привычно навевала злость. Сколько лет прошло, а ничего не изменилось. Они как и раньше живут и радуются жизни, а мир вокруг по-прежнему серый и блеклый.

Он тоже использовал свои шансы стать первым на полную катушку и даже получил определенные дивиденды, только все равно почему-то всегда больше везло именно им. И теперь они живут как хотят, позабыв о том, как легко испортили жизнь лучшему другу. Но рано или поздно, они за все ответят.

Мужчина подошел к вырезке и вгляделся в серьезные лица на газетной фотографии. Что ж, отсчет начался. Время возмездия только что запустило свой маятник, и вряд ли кто-то уйдет безнаказанным. За собственные грехи надо отвечать. И они скоро узнают, насколько высокой может быть такая плата. 

— Ты знаешь, что говорят про парней с такими большими пушками? — Кенчи лениво облокотился на стену и иронично поглядывал на своего напарника. Кейджи сидел на скамейке в раздевалке и внимательно рассматривал свои любимые штурмовые винтовки, столько времени простоявшие без дела.

— И что же? — Кейджи усмехнулся. — Правда думаешь, что мне что-то нужно компенсировать?

Кейджи аккуратно провел ладонью по магазину и захлопнул футляр. Потом встал, все еще неловко наступая на ногу, и потянулся к трости, прислоненной к скамейке. С лица Кенчи тут же исчезла улыбка.

— Как ты? — он на мгновение скривился, словно больно стало ему.

— Лучше, — серьезно проговорил Кейджи, перехватывая ручку футляра. — Еще болит, но по сравнению с тем, что было, — пустяки.

— Ты простишь меня?

— Прекрати говорить глупости.

— Это не глупости! Если бы я тогда был чуть повнимательнее или подошел первым, то…

— То выстрелили бы в тебя. Извини, но подобный расклад меня уже не устраивает. Впрочем, это вообще дурацкая идея — думать о том, что могло бы быть, не находишь? Гадать бесполезно. Все уже произошло и должно остаться в прошлом. Я почти вернулся, а тебе пора выкинуть из головы всякую фигню. Так что — закрываем эту тему раз и навсегда.

— Кейджи…

— Я велел тебе заткнуться! — отчеканил Кейджи и, тяжело опираясь на трость, вышел из раздевалки, не забыв прихватить с собой любимые игрушки. Никто в отделе, только разве что еще Акира, не был настолько помешан на штурмовках. Практически все предпочитали пистолеты. Лишь Хиро-сан иногда разрешал себе побаловаться подствольным гранатометом, удовлетворяя желание с размахом крушить мир вокруг себя. Разумеется, по очень важным причинам.

Впрочем, чего ждать от самого себя, не знал, порой, даже сам Хиро-сан. Он любил и не боялся рисковать, вполне вероятно поэтому ни разу никому не проиграл. Сейчас, возглавляя самое странное и непредсказуемое в своем поведении подразделение полиции в мегаполисе под названием Экзайл, Хиро-сан получил шикарную возможность проводить операции, которые иначе, как ювелирно отточенными, назвать было нельзя, но при этом не чурался и грубой силы. Взорвать машину или разрушить здание для него тоже не представляло большого труда.

Кенчи усмехнулся про себя. Наверняка никто из верхушки города толком не знал, чем занимается подразделение Хиро-сана. Так же, как не знал настоящее имя Хиро-сана и откуда он вообще взялся в Экзайле. Ребята в подразделении, получившем название Exile Vice, тоже не располагали такими данными, но никого это особо и не напрягало. За короткий срок все они стали настоящей семьей, в которой принимали такими, как есть, не пытаясь вылепить нечто более угодное обществу. Правда, семьей весьма своеобразной и по мнению некоторых не особо адекватной по отношению к существующей действительности, но никто не обращал внимания на такие мелочи. Мнение посторонних персон никогда никого из Exile Vice не интересовало.

Кенчи рассмеялся уже вслух, вспоминая, как брызгал слюной во все стороны помощник нового мэра, пытаясь добиться от Хиро-сана, со скучающим видом рассматривающего рисунок на своем новом галстуке, подтверждения, что именно его люди подорвали один из складов на окраине города. Никто бы и не узнал об этом происшествии, если бы именно в тот момент этому самому новому мэру не приспичило въехать в город по близлежащей трассе. Кто бы еще знал, что чиновник с детства до икоты боится грома. Впрочем, вылетающие стекла и красивейший огненный вихрь, отлично видимые из окон автомобиля уже без стекол, наверное тоже сыграли определенную роль в последующем поведении мэра. Что ж, придется всем, в том числе и новому руководству города, смириться с тем, что Шокичи так любит театральные, а с недавних времен по-настоящему голливудские эффекты. Как смирился Несмис, который с огромным удовольствием жил бы без револьверов, взрывов и прочей мишуры, обожаемой Шокичи. При этом Несмис порывался прибить любого, кто посмел бы назвать его напарника, столько раз прикрывавшего Несмису спину, полоумным. Также как Кенчи не разрешал никому даже косо посмотреть на Кейджи.

Вот только в последний раз ошибку, стоившую Кейджи нескольких недель строгого постельного режима, допустил именно Кенчи, забыв, каким тот может быть беспечным. Порой Кейджи просто не мог вовремя остановиться или забывал об опасности слишком быстро. Поэтому несколько лет назад в напарники Кейджи Хиро-сан поставил именно Кенчи. Он — наделенный холодным умом и практически полным отсутствием эмоций — был идеальным "тормозом" для безрассудного Кейджи.

Так все выглядело лишь на первый взгляд. Только вот Кенчи давно понял, что подобное впечатление бывает крайне обманчивым. По спокойствию, анализу ситуаций и мгновенности принятия чаще всего единственно верного решения Кейджи не особо уступал Кенчи, а иногда и превосходил. Кенчи же был менее закрытым и более эмоциональным, чем порой казалось окружающим. За несколько же лет непрерывного общения они многое переняли друг у друга. Кенчи научился смеяться и делать глупости, а Кейджи — молчать и просчитывать все до мелочей. И никто не ожидал, что отлаженный до последнего винтика механизм однажды даст сбой.

То проклятое задание касалось украденной дочки одного из местных богатых бизнесменов. Девочку освободили, похитителей уничтожили на месте. А потом все полетело в тартарары. Последнее, что запомнил Кенчи особенно отчетливо: сидящий на полу ребенок стреляет в Кейджи. Кенчи только и успел, что оттолкнуть в сторону напарника, но было поздно: две пули уже влетели Кейджи в ногу и тут же кровь полилась с такой силой, что Кенчи, не обращая внимания на все еще держащую в руках пистолет семилетнюю девчонку, перетягивал ремнем артерию, ругаясь и молясь одновременно. И только появление Тецуи спасло девчонку. Тецуя быстро выбил пистолет, схватил ребенка в охапку и вынес прочь. Вслед за ним Кенчи вынес Кейджи.

Это потом оказалось, что недалекие родители не разглядели, что доверили своего ребенка не тем людям. В похищении были замешаны няня и ее брат, научившийся азам гипноза. Этого хватило, чтобы "запрограммировать" девчонку выстрелить в того, кто первый позовет ее по имени. Кого запланировано было убить, Кенчи было все равно, но он до сих пор винил себя в том, что, заметив странный взгляд девчонки, не подумал ни о чем плохом, списав все на шок от происходящего. А ведь стоило только получше присмотреться. И не дать расслабиться Кейджи, очень довольному, что все прошло как по нотам и совершенно не ждущему подвоха, тем более от спасенного ими же ребенка в костюме персонажа из девчачьего аниме.

Пока Кейджи метался между жизнью и смертью на больничной койке, за Кенчи, отстраненным от всех заданий, приглядывали Акира и Тецуя. Подобная опека раздражала, но стоило только остаться одному, как тоска налетала с новой силой. А еще сны, проклятые сны, в которых кровь текла по стенам, из кранов, разливалась по полу, пропитывала одежду и оказывалась в чашке вместо чая. Кенчи просыпался от кошмаров и молча смотрел в потолок. Все же организм — не железный, и тоже умеет сбоить не хуже заевшего пистолета. Напряжение от нескольких лет работы, во время которой все они успели насмотреться на самые отвратительные человеческие пороки и их последствия, рано или поздно должно было выстрелить. Только Кенчи ни за что на свете не желал бы такого спускового крючка.

Кто помог тогда больше, Кенчи сказать не мог. И Акира, который просто не мог выключить свой перпетум мобиле и заражавший своей энергией, и спокойный и улыбчивый Тецуя, совсем как в детстве готовый выслушать в любое время суток, внесли свою лепту.

Но главное — Кейджи выжил. Только вот не слишком стал похож на себя прежнего. Замкнулся и практически ни с кем не желал общаться. Кенчи, которому Хиро-сан запретил работать до возвращения напарника, переведя на оцифровку документов, каждый день ходил в больницу и торчал рядом с палатой Кейджи, но зашел туда только один раз, вместе с Хиро-саном, который объявил свое решение относительно их общего будущего. А потом Кенчи только стоял в коридоре и наблюдал за Кейджи, выкладывающимся по полной в реабилитационном зале. Видел, как Кейджи плакал от боли, когда шагал от одного края дорожки до другого, но упрямо не останавливался, только тяжелее опирался на поручни. Видел, как Кейджи улыбался, когда впервые прошел, ни разу не остановившись отдохнуть. Но так и не набрался смелости подойти.

А сегодня Акира, широко улыбаясь, объявил, что Кейджи возвращается, а они с Тецуей наконец-то тоже займутся делом и перестанут работать няньками. И тут же заработал от Тецуи подзатыльник вместе с пожеланием быть скромнее. В ответ Акира только расхохотался.

Кенчи невольно улыбнулся в ответ, поймав себя на мысли, что будет скучать без безумной энергетики Акиры и по удивительному спокойствию Тецуи. С другой стороны — кофейных примочек, которых натащил на кухню Кенчи Тецуя точно станет поменьше. Тецуя вообще с детства был помешан на кофе, как Маки-сан на своем мотоцикле. Пожалуй, да, кофе был единственной слабостью Тецуи. Недаром он два раза в месяц так ждал посылки из родного города. Его семья владела самой лучшей кофейней на много километров вокруг, хотя начала кофейня свою историю будучи чайным домом с двухсотлетней историей. Тецуя однажды рассказал, что все поменялось при деде, человеке необычном и по мнению соседей не совсем нормальном. Но это не помешало ему и отцу Тецуи превратить маленький и не слишком прибыльный чайный дом в место, куда приезжали пить кофе даже из соседних и гораздо больших по размеру городов, в которых не было недостатка в собственных кофейнях.

Открытие посылки из дома каждый раз превращалось в настоящее священнодействие, в этом Кенчи убедился собственными глазами в очередной раз три дня назад. Тецуя осторожно вскрыл посылку и тщательно рассматривал чуть ли не каждое зернышко. Кенчи уже и забыл, что существует столько сортов кофе, и тем более о том, как много на свете рецептов его приготовления. Нельзя сказать, что Тецуя приучил Кенчи к кофе. Кенчи по-прежнему предпочитал классический чай, но он с удовольствием перепробовал все, чем Тецуя угощал. И теперь надо будет как-то от подобного отвыкать.

— Кенчи! Кенчи! — в раздевалку в буквальном смысле влетел Шокичи. — Кенчи, — он еле отдышался и почти шепотом проговорил: — Общий сбор!

— Что произошло? — Кенчи внутри весь подобрался, а сердце маятником застучало по ребрам. — Если Хиро-сан вызвал одновременно всех, то…

— В Тецую и Акиру стреляли. Тецуя — в реанимации. Акире повезло больше, пуля прошла через руку навылет, — Шокичи говорил о произошедшем так растерянно, словно до конца не верил, что все действительно случилось по-настоящему, а не приснилось в страшном кошмаре. — Уса-сан и Ацуши-сан увезли его из больницы силой, чтобы он не натворил что-нибудь. Он уже чуть не набросился на врача, который не смог ему сразу внятно объяснить о состоянии Тецуи.

У Кенчи на мгновение судорогой свело все тело, а перед глазами встал улыбающийся Тецуя, чье лицо было перепачкано только что перемолотым кофе. Они втроем с Кейджи веселились и вспоминали детство буквально за пару часов до того, как в Кейджи выстрелил тот ребенок. Вместе обсуждали, куда отправятся на барбекю в выходной, на который внезапно расщедрился Хиро-сан. А теперь... Сначала Кейджи, потом Тецуя и Акира... Неужели чья-то очередь будет следующей? И почему именно сейчас, ведь с самого начала существования подразделения никто не смел даже косо взглянуть на его сотрудников? Неужели что-то настолько сильно изменилось?

— Хиро-сан уже приехал?

— Будет через пару минут, — Шокичи еле успевал за Кенчи, который быстрым шагом направился к кабинету Хиро-сана.

— Все всё поняли? — Хиро-сан внимательно оглядев каждого из присутствующих, дождался от всех утвердительного кивка. — Такахиро, Кейджи, вы остаетесь здесь поддерживать связь и следить за ситуацией. Если вам покажется, что что-то не то, немедленно сообщайте мне. Все остальные обязаны отзываться, если кто-то из них двоих с вами свяжется. И начинайте постепенно поднимать свои дела, каждый из вас знает, на кого следует обратить внимание. Пока мы еще топчемся вслепую, но стартовать от чего-то надо.

— Хиро-сан! — Такахиро, сегодня особенно похожий на мальчишку, взволнованно вскочил со своего места. — Мы сделаем все возможное и невозможное, чтобы не допустить ни единого сбоя.

— Всем быть предельно аккуратными и разрешаю даже становиться параноиками. Если это поможет в том, чтобы больше ничего подобного не произошло, то хоть устройте слежку за всеми черными кошками в округе. Мне совершенно не нравится, что происходит. Один несчастный случай — это я еще мог принять. Но две попытки покушения на убийство моих сотрудников — это совсем другое дело.

— Как Акира? — голос Кейджи прозвучал как-то глухо, но именно Кейджи решился первым задать вопрос, о котором думали все в кабинете. — Где он?

— Дома у Ацуши. И сильно не в порядке.

— Надо сделать все, чтобы он не смог вмешаться в расследование, — уже Кенчи озвучил вторую проблему, связанную с Акирой. Кенчи мог поклясться, что для Хиро-сана она скорее была первой. — Если он сорвется окончательно, то еще неизвестно, что может натворить.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты, Кенчи, — Хиро-сан сцепил пальцы в замок. — Не волнуйся. Акире не позволят поступить опрометчиво. Ацуши знает, что делать.

— Кейджи-сан! — Такахиро задумчиво водил пальцами по телефону.

— Что? — Кейджи поймал себя на мысли, что Такахиро с некоторых пор не то чтобы боится его, но явно опасается. Интересно почему? Неужели из-за того, что Кейджи изменился после ранения? Или потому, что сумел вернуться? Или сам Такахиро не привык еще к тому, что мир вокруг него стал так быстро вращаться, хотя еще недавно все было с точностью до наоборот. Сейчас Такахиро хорошо знает, что ничего постоянного не существует, а изменения, даже если их не ждешь или даже ненавидишь, все равно происходят. — О чем-то хотел спросить?

— Да, — Такахиро уставился в монитор, но потом все же развернулся. Пару секунд еще помолчал, но затем продолжил более уверенно, хотя голос все равно выдавал, насколько Такахиро был взволнован. — Прощу прощения, если мой вопрос покажется вам оскорбительным, но…

— Такахиро, хватит говорить загадками, — Кейджи оперся на трость обеими руками. — Если хочешь о чем-то узнать просто спроси.

— Вам было страшно, когда в вас выстрелили? — Такахиро выпалил свой вопрос залпом и тут же опустил голову. — Вы не обязаны потакать моему любопытству и отвечать. Простите меня.

— До чертиков.

— Что? — Такахиро широко раскрыл глаза и снова стал похож на вечно удивленного мальчишку, которого полгода назад в отдел привел Ацуши.

— Если тебе кто-то скажет, что ему не было страшно, когда пули летели в его тело — не верь. Это точно вранье. Не знаю, может, у кого-то жизнь в подобный момент пролетает перед глазами, но у меня высветился только один момент из нее. И стало еще страшнее от мысли, что он уже может и не повториться. Если честно, я даже сейчас не могу сказать, от чего было тогда больнее.

— Я, кажется... Кажется, я знаю, о чем вы, Кейджи-сан, — Такахиро поднес сжатые кулаки к подбородку. — Вернее, предполагаю.

— У каждого своя история, Такахиро. У тебя ведь тоже за спиной много и хорошего, и плохого. Когда ты только появился у нас, я все гадал, умеешь ли ты улыбаться по-настоящему, а не дежурной улыбкой, которую будто кто-то приклеил к твоему лицу. И я рад, что Ацуши сумел достучаться до тебя. Мир вокруг человека становится таким, каким он его видит, — Кейджи щелкнул мышкой, дублируя сообщение, пришедшее от Хиро-сана.

Такахиро в очередной раз удивился, насколько Кейджи умеет быть сосредоточенным, фиксируя любую мелочь на мониторах, которыми был утыкан в кабинете каждый сантиметр. Сам Такахиро так еще и не научился, хотя очень старался. Как и во всем остальном. Больше всего он до сих пор боялся подвести.

— Твои проблемы же позади?

— О чем вы, Кейджи-сан? — Такахиро придвинулся к Кейджи вместе со стулом.

— Те, которые ты считал неразрешимыми и вечными? Самые трудные времена прошли, не так ли?

— Да, — Такахиро говорил как-то удивленно.

— Мир не стоит на месте, он постоянно меняется. Хорошо это или плохо, тебе никто не скажет. Каждый для себя сам ищет ответ на этот вопрос.

— Ацуши-сан говорит что-то похожее, когда я начинаю теряться в прошлом. Там куча воспоминаний, о которых я очень хочу забыть.

— На самом деле даже плохие воспоминания могут служить неплохим опытом.

— Не хочу вспоминать, — Такахиро покачал головой. — Я так рад, что Хиро-сан забрал меня. Сколько себя помню, всегда хотел помогать людям. Только не всегда знал, как это сделать. Потом нашим соседом стал парень, работавший в полиции. Пару раз водил меня на подготовительные курсы для школьников, потому что мама его попросила, а мне понравилось. Так я и решил, кем я хочу стать. Только реальность оказалась не такой, как я себе представлял.

— Почему? — Кейджи внимательно следил за яркими огоньками на одном из мониторов. С недавних пор все машины и другие транспортные средства отдела были оснащены спецнавигаторами, которые между собой парни называли липучками. В случае с Тецуей и Акирой именно они помогли отыскать парней настолько быстро, насколько это было возможным. — Попались сразу страшные дела?

— К этому я был готов. В школе полиции от нас ничего не скрывали. Я знал, насколько могут быть жестоки люди и сколько боли они могут причинять друг другу. Только никто не предупредил меня, что полиция тоже состоит из таких же людей. Меня взяли в отдел по расследованию убийств прямо с улицы, — Такахиро улыбнулся. — Мне повезло, сумел вычислить двух парней, которые разыскивались уже несколько лет за убийство. Я их нашел и задержал. До сих пор не понимаю, как меня не убили прямо на том складе. Сейчас бы я ни за что не полез бы на задержание в одиночку, но тогда я был моложе и глупее. А еще верил в свою удачу. И она сработала. Только потом, когда я перестал быть патрульным и стал детективом, она от меня сбежала. Все почему-то считали, что я ни на что не способен. А в отдел пролез по чьему-то блату. Сначала мне давали дела, но когда у меня получилось раскрыть сразу несколько связанных между собой преступлений, все стало еще хуже. Тогда начали считать, что я выскочка, мечтающая задвинуть всех на задний план и сиять в одиночку. В итоге я и стал одиночкой. Дела мне перестали давать, я сидел в архиве наедине с тишиной и перебирал бумажки.

— Неважно, где и какие бумажки ты перебирал, — Кейджи щелкнул Такахиро по носу. — Главное, что ты все равно делал свою работу очень тщательно. Именно ты помог Ацуши, вовремя откопав нужную информацию. И вот теперь ты здесь. Рядом с нами.

— А правда, что Хиро-сан хотел кого-то взять из нашего отдела? Но потом передумал и взял меня?

— Даже если такие планы и были, Хиро-сан все равно бы долго присматривался к подобному кандидату. Если ты вбил себе в голову, что занял чье-то место, то ты ошибаешься. У нас в отделе каждый на своем месте. В том числе и ты. Так что выбрось всю эту дурь из головы. Понял?

— Да, — Такахиро кивнул. — А как вы тут оказались? Ой... — в ответ на насмешливый взгляд Кейджи Такахиро опустил голову.

— Может быть, когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу, — Кейджи рассмеялся. — А пока давай с тобой решим, кто пойдет в архив за первой партией дел. Надо же разобраться, действительно ли кто-то идет против нас или, как бы это странно не выглядело, все не более, чем глупое стечение обстоятельств.

— Что ты обо всем этом думаешь? — Хиро-сан постукивал ручкой о стол. — Никак не могу понять, стоит ли паниковать.

— Как будто ты умеешь это делать, — Мацу нахмурился. — Но ситуация странная. Она уже с Кейджи казалось такой. Мне до сих пор покоя не дают та глупая девчонка с пистолетом и вопрос, кого действительно хотели отправить на тот свет.

— Я тогда прошерстил эту семейку чуть ли не до десятого колена, включая родственников по всем возможным линиям и невозможным тоже, — Макидай зашуршал блокнотом. — Ничего особенно интересного не нашел. То, что бизнесмен химичил с налогами, меня не удивило. В нашем городе каждый второй состоятельный человек хоть мизерный кусок своей прибыли, но пытается скрыть от городского бюджета. Его жена — обычная кукла в дорогих шмотках. Единственное ее достоинство — дочь любит. Но с няней лоханулась по полной. Остальные многочисленные и не очень родственники тоже не относятся к тем, кто может украсть ребенка и требовать выкуп. Всех можно смело назвать состоятельными. Семейственность у них очень сильно поддерживается. Никто никогда никого не бросал на произвол судьбы. Кто-то да придет на помощь. Кстати, давно я такого не встречал. У няни родственников, кроме брата, которого с ней ликвидировали, нет.

— Странный выкуп тогда потребовали, не находишь? Отец был готов с миллионами расстаться, а потребовали акции. Полный бред, учитывая, что их-то как раз отследить раз плюнуть. С другой стороны — об акциях мы знали только со слов отца. Этот идиот же уничтожил письмо, как его просили. Но потом все равно рванул за помощью не только по родственникам.

— Я склонен думать, что он не врал, Мацу, — Макидай прищурился. — Он тогда чуть биржу местную не обвалил, скупая все подряд акции того завода, чтобы собрать нужное шантажисту количество. По своему карману шибанул так, что потом месяц вылезал из неприятностей с ненужным заводом, который внезапно стал его. Скорее я поверю, что кому-то нужен был как раз этот обвал. Но любителей быстрых денег больше, чем достаточно, и разыскивать их дохлый номер. Обычно они играют аккуратно и отлично зачищают следы. Да и времени прошло слишком много. В общем, все, что касается выкупа, вполне вписывается в подобную спекулятивную схему.

— А девчонка с пистолетом там каким боком тогда? — Мацу стукнул по столу. — С какой стороны не посмотри — бред.

— Если только не хотели отомстить лично Кейджи.

— Но девчонку мог позвать и Кенчи. И снова приходим к идее, что уроду, который за всем этим стоял, могло быть все равно, кого ребенок пристрелит. Слишком много вероятностей. К ребенку вполне по имени могла первой и мать обратиться, и отец, и любой патрульный. Все указывает на то, что преступнику было все равно, кто окажется на пути пули.

— Очень похоже, что ублюдок просто издевался, — Хиро нахмурился. — Такое тоже может быть. Мало ли уродов. В конце концов, мы ввязались в это дело только потому, что полиция не смогла никого отследить, а папаша начал психовать и названивать лучшему другу. А если бы полиция нашла зацепки, то к нам бы и не обратились. Даже если бы отец девчонки оборвал все телефонные провода города.

— Но все равно — хорошо иметь в друзьях мэра.

— Лучше бы этот мэр остался прежним, — Хиро недовольно покачал головой. — Новый у меня уже в печенках сидит со своими бредовыми идеями реформировать полицию. Нас пока его закидоны не касаются, но полицейские чины от него в шоке.

— Ну и пусть пока шокируются, не до них, — Макидай крутил в руках ключи от своего мотоцикла. — Лучше расскажите мне толком, что случилось с Тецуей и Акирой. Как они вообще оказались там, где их почти расстреляли?

— Они ведут дело, которое нам сбросили как раз с верхов полиции в рамках первых перестановок. Не знаю, правда, с какого перепуга мэр решил, что дела о незаконных поставках оборудования на местную фабрику относятся к юрисдикции нашего подразделения.

— Мы уже и бумажки должны изымать? — Мацу покачал головой. — Может, мне поступить на юридический ещё? Или заставь Усу на бухгалтера выучиться.

— Мацу, не ерничай. Я сразу договорился с парнями из полицейского управления, Тецуя и Акира должны были просто при свидетелях забрать документы и передать их тем, кто в них действительно разбирается. Мэру о некоторых вещах вообще знать необязательно. Пусть крепче спит. Но вся проблема в том, что до фабрики Тецуя и Акира не доехали.

— А об их приезде кто-то в курсе был? Может, не хотели, чтобы они вообще на ней появлялись?

— О том, когда именно они поедут туда, никто не знал. Просто должны были подъехать в течение дня. На самой фабрике тишина и благодать до сих пор, после происшествия стало не до воровства станков. Тут несколько вариантов развития событий: или кто-то намеренно поджидал парней на пустыре, или за ними следили, что вообще невероятно. Акира не заметить слежку просто не мог. Еще есть вариант, что их приняли за кого-то другого, но это вообще…

— Полный бред.

— Как и вся ситуация в общем, — Мацу прищурился. — Не знаю, как вы, но я не верю в подобные случайности.

— Но тогда надо поверить в то, что за нами начали охоту, — отчеканил Хиро.

— А знаешь, — Макидай звякнул ключами о стол, — я почти готов в это поверить. Учитывая, какому количеству народа мы оттоптали ноги одним своим появлением тут. А ты вообще как кость в горле у подавляющей части местных богатеньких обитателей. Не говоря уже о том, что и чиновничьей братии мы спокойно спать не даем. С какой стороны ни крути — нас могут захотеть выдавить из города. Другое дело, что это не так просто, как многие думают. Да и твоих полномочий хватит, чтобы любого недовольного долбануть в ответ. Так что — физическое устранение подразделения выглядит довольно логичным выводом для не особо умных любителей держать руку на собственном пульсе.

— Но зачем же выдумывать такие многоходовки, какая была прокручена с Кейджи? Слишком умно по сравнению с автоматами в проезжающей машине, как в случае с Тецуей и Акирой.

— Я думаю, что не надо торопиться, — со стороны двери раздался голос Усы. — Я съездил на то место, где стреляли в парней. Та машина не проезжала мимо. Нашлось несколько свидетелей, которые видели похожий на описание Акиры минивэн. Он торчал на том отрезке дороги не меньше трех часов. Ребят ждали. Это подтверждает куча видео с регистраторов.

— Вопрос — почему и кто слил информацию, — Хиро с силой положил ручку на стол. — Если их поджидали, то значит замешан кто-то из полицейских, бывших в курсе дела. Но таких может быть полно. Это же не секретное дело, а какая-то херня. В общем, так, пока мы не разберемся в этой чехарде, чтобы никто не смел показываться поодиночке. А Шокичи нужно сказать поумерить свой пыл. Пусть перестанет таскаться по паркам развлечений. Еще не хватало, чтобы вместе с ним пострадали гражданские, если именно он станет очередной мишенью. Этот сумасшедший, разумеется, не применет выстрелить в ответ, в аффекте позабыв об окружающих.

— Как Акира? — Уса устало выдохнул.

— Достал Ацуши, — впервые за день Хиро улыбнулся. — Кажется, Несмис уже принимает ставки.

— Кто первый кого прибьет? — рассмеялся Макидай.

— Кто первый кого свяжет? — Уса покачал головой. — Мальчишки. Нашли время.

— Думаю, они нашли способ немного отвлечься. Сам видел, как Наото названивал в больницу. Наоки еле оттащил его от телефона, когда Наото послали в очередной раз, потому что он выспрашивал о состоянии Тецуи через каждые десять минут. Так что если это дурачество помогает не свихнуться от страха, то пусть ставят хоть на черта.

— Я поставил на Ацуши, — Мацу нажал несколько кнопок в телефоне. — Не верю, что Акира сумеет от него вырваться. Это даже тебе, Хиро, не удалось в свое время. Так что — вспомни об этом, когда тоже решишь поставить пару сотен. 

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — Хиро откровенно веселился.

— За самого азартного чувака в нашей компании. И не делай вид, что за последние несколько лет ты изменился. Не поверим.

— Окей, — Хиро покопался в кармане и вытащил монетку в сто иен.

— На кого ставишь?

— На Тецую, конечно. Хрена с два он даст какому-то идиоту отправить себя на тот свет.

— Нес! — Шокичи тер глаза, от постоянного чтения их резало словно ножом. — Это кошмар, а не дело. Тут же ничего разглядеть нельзя, если носом не ткнуться прямо в текст.

— Аккуратнее! — Несмис осторожно приложил к глазам Шокичи теплое влажное полотенце. — Ослепнуть, что ли, хочешь? Я понимаю твое рвение, но здравый смысл ты за компанию можешь включить?

— Я не виноват, что не все дела оцифрованы. Особенно старые.

— Не слишком ли ты глубоко закопался? — Несмис посмотрел на даты. — Кейджи даже не работал в нашем подразделении.

— Будто когда он был простым полицейским, он не расследовал преступлений! — обиженно фыркнул Шокичи. — К тому же мы преступников или сажаем надолго, или вообще от них избавляемся. Я покопался сегодня утром в нашей базе: все, кого отправили за решетку Тецуя, Акира и Кейджи, до сих пор сидят. И те, кого посадили первыми, еще лет пять ни до кого из них не смогут добраться.

— Ты забываешь про родственников преступников и оставшихся на свободе подельников. Вспомни про случай с Маки-саном. Кто мог подумать, что брат той куколки-красотки осужден за тройное убийство? А ведь она придумала план, осуществила его, запудрив мозги не глупой в общем-то девчонке из дорожной полиции, и как итог попыталась кинуться с ножом на Маки-сана прямо в ресторане. До сих пор уверена, что ее брата подставили.

— Ага, и скальпы убитых пацанов тоже мы подкинули, — Шокичи скривился. — Не знаю даже, такая слепая любовь и полное отсутствие критического мышления, — это хорошо или плохо.

— Ты всегда задаешь слишком сложные вопросы.

— А ты всегда пытаешься на них найти ответы.

— Вера в близкого человека... Иногда это то, что помогает выжить в мире, который тебя ненавидит. Окружающие могут предать, а близкие люди — никогда. Конечно, в большинстве своем это утверждение — всего лишь детская наивность, но есть люди, которые живут с этой наивностью всю жизнь, черпают в ней силы в самые сложные моменты собственного существования и теряют все, если близкий человек оказывается предателем. Причем предательство — это не обязательно что-то серьезное вроде измены или убийства. Иногда казалось бы незаметная мелочь готова вывернуть весь мир наизнанку, оставляя только боль и ненависть к самому себе.

— Почему к самому себе?

— Человек обвиняет именно себя в том, что вовремя не разобрался в любимом человеке. Все это — как палка о двух концах. Одно и то же не может быть для всех одинаково хорошим или плохим. Так и предательство закольцовывает тебя в боли. Выбраться из такой ямы не всегда получается.

— Но ты же выбрался? — Шокичи закрыл папку и положил ее на стол.

— О чем ты?

— Не притворяйся. Так четко, ясно и практически осязаемо может рассказывать только человек, который через весь этот ад прошел. Искренность ты так и не научился прятать.

— Почему тебе всегда настолько любопытно узнавать о других людях?

— Не знаю, — Шокичи пожал плечами. — Сейчас, например, мне интересен ты. Но и вообще за пределами нашего отдела нет никого, чьими бы мыслями я бы не заинтересовался. Сколько себя помню, я был очень одиноким. Нет, вокруг меня постоянно толпились люди. Одноклассники, потом одногруппники, всегда были приятели. Меня все считали компанейским парнем, а мне казалось, что я живу в картонном городе. Знаешь, в котором все вроде бы как настоящее, но если подойти поближе и посмотреть повнимательнее, то утыкаешься носом в подделку. Со временем можно самому спокойно превратиться в подделку. У меня почти получилось. Только Тецуя решил, что я должен научиться жить, а не существовать.

— Мимо меня не прошел Ацуши-сан, — Несмис улыбался. — Вернее, вытащил меня из крупных неприятностей, которые даже не я создал.

— Ты о том человеке говорил, когда рассказывал мне, что такое предательство?

— О нем. Я ему верил безгранично, а он всего лишь использовал меня. Когда я это понял, то чуть не сиганул с моста. Ацуши-сан появился, когда я окончательно решился сделать последний шаг. Ацуши-сан не уговаривал меня слезть, не бегал вокруг меня. Просто стоял рядом и чего-то ждал. И ел мороженое. Именно оно меня и вытянуло. Знаю, прозвучит сейчас очень глупо, но я понял, что никогда такого не ел. Лимонно-лаймовое. С кислинкой. Про него рассказывали, но я не обращал на такие разговоры никакого внимания. А тут вдруг мне так захотелось его попробовать. Именно это желание выволокло меня из темноты. Мы пошли в кафе, и Ацуши-сан купил мне целую порцию самого вкусного на свете мороженого.

— Значит, вот почему ты всегда заказываешь только его, — Шокичи улыбался. — Это как вечное напоминание.

— О собственной глупости?

— О собственной смелости. Это ведь не так уж и просто, — понять, каков мир на самом деле. И какие люди на самом деле. И уж тем более нужна сила, чтобы остаться в мире, который может в любой момент очень больно ударить. Жить на самом деле не так уж и просто. Хотя иногда очень приятно, — Шокичи расхохотался, когда Несмис замахнулся на него почти высохшим полотенцем. — И Тецуя — тоже очень сильный человек. Я верю, что с ним будет все в порядке, но не бояться не получается. Если бы не он, я не знаю, что сейчас бы со мною было. Нет, я бы точно не оказался на мосту, а скорее бы прозябал в какой-нибудь глуши.

— Шокичи, ты точно в порядке? — Несмис пристально смотрел на друга, растерявшего в один момент привычную живость и веселость.

— Я был вечно вторым, — Шокичи глубоко вздохнул. — Вроде бы и не так уж плох, но все-таки не достаточно хорош. Всегда чего-то не хватало до полной и безоговорочной победы. Когда я учился в школе, был только вторым на олимпиадах. Когда уже работал в полиции — постоянно не добирал баллов на спортивных соревнованиях. Или какой-нибудь лихач обскакивал меня за два метра до старта, оставляя с носом. Почему-то отношение к моим неудачам на подобных мероприятиях окружающие меня в отделе люди перенесли на работу. Так и слышал постоянно, что мне нельзя доверять ничего серьезного, ведь я точно провалюсь и здесь. И даже то, что я хорошо справлялся со своими обязанностями, почему-то никто не брал в расчет. Мой тогдашний напарник вообще вслух и в глаза называл меня никчемным и глупым существом, хотя с удовольствием пользовался моими версиями, выкладками, схемами и идеями для расследований. А потом все выдавал за свои, выставляя в очередной раз меня мебелью на собраниях у руководства. Я сначала думал, что это и есть игра в команде. Когда дошло, что происходит на самом деле, начал протестовать, но потом плюнул. Утешал себя в баре тем, что дела в любом случае раскрываются, преступники предстают перед судом, а каким способом этого добивается полиция, не так уж важно. Так и жил, пока у нас в отделе не появился Тецуя, который расследовал двойное убийство с отягчающими. Моего напарника подсунули ему как лучшего детектива, но Тецуя уже на следующий день отказался с ним работать, не побоявшись сказать при всех, что редко встречал настолько не разбирающегося в своем деле парня. И потребовал, чтобы ему представили того, кто действительно раскрыл дела. Мой напарник пытался что-то говорить, но Тецуя не стал никого слушать. Даже наше начальство. В итоге он взял во временные напарники меня, и мы вдвоем раскрыли то дело. Оказалось, что настоящая работа в команде выглядит совсем по-другому. А потом я неожиданно был переведен в Экзайл. Сначала детективом, а потом оказался в нашем подразделении и стал твоим напарником. Наверно, в родном городе меня до сих пор ненавидят.

— Да пусть хоть захлебнутся своей ненавистью, — усмехнулся Несмис. — Кого их мнение вообще интересует.

— Когда я переехал сюда и раскрыл свое первое дело, я был жутко горд, что наконец-то стал победителем. Я был рад, что мое имя теперь говорят с завистью, а коллеги, пусть некоторые и сквозь стиснутые зубы, но все равно признают мои способности по-настоящему. Но потом понял, что победа, хотя и она очень важна, все равно не должна быть главной целью жизни. Понять мне это помог опять Тецуя. За несколько дней до моего перехода в Exile Vice он сводил меня в гости к незнакомому мне тогда еще парню с повязками на глазах после очередной операции. И там я понял, что такое быть настоящим победителем. А еще я насмотрелся на людей, которые делают все, чтобы только проснуться следующим утром. Для них каждый миг жизни — это победа над болезнью, обстоятельствами, другими людьми, чужими мыслями... Когда я увидел того парня рядом с Хиро-саном через пару недель после перевода к нам, я еще больше укрепился в своем мнении. А потом познакомился с тобой, и все внезапно встало на свои места.

— Пожар, где пострадал Мацу-сан, устроил ребенок, ты знаешь об этом? В городе пошла серия поджогов, долго решали, кто за ними стоит. Какие только версии не выдвигались. Ответ же оказался прост: мальчишка десяти лет поджигал здания фирмы своего отца, чтобы тот больше времени проводил дома с ним и матерью, чем на работе. Ущерба наносил не слишком много, но нервы потрепал всем знатно. Дело в конце концов оказалось у Мацу-сана, и он-то все и раскрутил. А в свой последний поджог мальчишка не рассчитал количество бензина и сам чуть не остался внутри склада. Мацу-сан вытащил его в последний момент да еще и закрыл собой от падающей балки. Потом долго лечился. Поговаривали, что он может потерять зрение совсем, но Мацу-сан справился и сумел вернуться. А тот ребенок понял, насколько легко можно потерять все. В суде пацана отстояли и не дали отправить в колонию. Мацу-сан внес большой вклад в решение судьи, хотя никто не ожидал, что за мальчишку кто-то вступится, кроме его матери. Отец подал на развод сразу, как только узнал, кто стоял за поджогами. Мне вообще кажется, что он просто воспользовался моментом. И еще неизвестно, действительно ли он пропадал на работе. В суде это никак не всплывало, но судя по его кислой роже после разговора с Мацу-саном после первого заседания, он понял, что его шашни не остались без присмотра. После суда мальчик с мамой переехали, но мальчишка каждый месяц присылает Мацу-сану письма. Прошло уже несколько лет, но ничего не меняется.

— Когда мне встречается подобное, я в очередной раз убеждаюсь, что выбрал для себя правильный путь. И мне уже давно все равно, что думают о нас всех окружающие.

— Ну, не заводись, — Несмис потянулся. — Давай лучше мне тоже какое-нибудь дело. Хорошо, что у нас с тобой все дела закрыты и пока затишье. Буду помогать тебе копаться в пыли и прошлом. В конце концов, если ответ в них, то вдвоем мы докопаемся точно быстрее. Все равно наш поход в парк сегодня отменяется.

— Угу, — обиженно проговорил Шокичи. — С другой стороны — разнообразие в жизни тоже необходимо!

— Так, давайте еще раз по порядку: когда вы узнали, что вашей дочери нет в доме? — Наоки задавал этот вопрос уже в третий раз и искренне недоумевал, как можно каждый раз отвечать по-другому.

— Сегодня утром! — Куросава наконец-то ответила более-менее уверенно. — Да-да! Утром ее пошла будить горничная к завтраку, но Акари в постели не оказалось.

— А вчера вечером, не увидев дочь в ее комнате после ужина, вы решили, что она где-то в доме? — Наото точно еле сдерживался, чтобы не перейти на повышенный тон. Его выводила из равновесия, с трудом достигнутого после долгого разговора с Наоки, сложившаяся в этом доме ситуация.

— Я решила, что она пошла в тренажерный зал. Или в бассейн. Или смотрела фильм в большой гостиной на втором этаже, — Куросава растерянно всплеснула руками. — Вы же сами видите, какой огромный дом у моего супруга! — от гордости, прозвучавшей в голосе женщины, чуть не перекосило уже Наоки. — Акари не любит, когда к ней лезут, если она хочет побыть одна. Она в таком возрасте, что даже отцу своему противоречит по каждому поводу. Поэтому я просто легла спать. Не хотелось на ночь глядя получать очередной скандал. Потом же точно будет болеть голова, и я не смогу выспаться. А у меня сегодня утром была назначена встреча в салоне. Но из-за Акари и ее очередной выходки все пришлось отменить. И теперь мой мастер вернется только через неделю из отпуска, а мне придется ходить как чучело.

Наото взглянул на идеальную прическу жены одного из самых богатых людей города и по совместительству владельца местной телекомпании, и ему захотелось выругаться вслух.

— Какие-нибудь вещи Акари-сан пропали?

— Это надо спросить у ее горничной, я не в курсе, что она покупает себе. После того, как она отказалась одеваться в моем магазине и натащила тряпок с каких-то дешевых помоек, я перестала следить за ее внешним видом. Я помню, какая я была в ее время: тоже хотелось выделяться. Правда, я никогда не делала это подобным диким способом. Быть похожей на какого-то неформала. А муж почему-то закрывал на это глаза. Впрочем, у него самого напрочь отсутствует вкус. Если бы не я, он бы тоже выглядел перед своими работниками как страшилище. Вам позвать горничную дочери?

— Если вам не трудно.

— Что вы, — Куросава поднялась и аккуратно расправила длинную юбку. — Нимура-кун по моей просьбе проверяет, как растут любимые цветы Акари в оранжерее. Я приведу ее.

— Какая самодовольная особа, — буквально выплюнул Наото, стоило только женщине исчезнуть за дверью. — Похоже, она своей правильностью, занудством и манерами достала всех в этом доме. Немудрено, что муж пропадает на работе двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а дочь дала деру, как только представилась возможность. А мы теперь вынуждены тут торчать вместо того, чтобы выяснять, какая сволочь стреляла в Тецую и Акиру.

— Тебе надо успокоиться. В конце концов, нашу работу никто не отменял. Все свои тревоги убери поглубже. Сейчас для них не время и не место.

— Прости.

— Думаешь, что Акари просто сбежала?

— Поверил бы, — выдохнул Наото, — если бы она как две капли воды не была бы похожа на девчонок, которых находят уже полгода по паркам города. Понять бы, когда она исчезла. Тогда бы стало ясно, ушла она сама или ее увели силой.

— Так, давай еще раз. За последние полгода пропали пять девочек пятнадцати лет. Пропадали из родного дома накануне какого-нибудь важного события в их жизни. У первых двух это был концерт любимых групп, у третьей — поездка на Хоккайдо на фестиваль традиционной японской музыки, у четвертой — первая за долгое время встреча с отцом, который ушел из семьи, когда ребенку не было и пяти лет. Девочки по характеру очень непохожи, посещали разные школы, больницы, у семей был разный достаток. На самом деле Акари первая девочка из по-настоящему состоятельного семейства.

— Объединяет их только то, что все похожи на персонажа из старого кайдана. Еще все прекрасно носили кимоно и хорошо разбирались в традициях.

— Ты забыл про то, что сам же накопал, как только нам отдали дело: в имени каждой девочки есть один и тот же иероглиф. Как раз, как у героини того фильма.

— Помню, только пока это знание ни к чему не пришьешь, кроме того, что убийца помешан на фильме столетней давности, — Наото нахмурился. — Перерыв между похищениями примерно месяц. Если Акари стала очередной жертвой, то сегодня будет найдено тело Шикагавы Анко.

— Ублюдок словно хвалится, — Наоки сжал кулаки.

— Вы звали меня? — невысокая девушка с короткими волосами очень серьезно смотрела на Наоки. — Я — Нимура Хисако. Вы же по поводу Акари-сан? Ее мать не хотела меня слушать, когда я сказала, что Акари-сан пропала. Тогда я позвонила Куросаве-сану.

— Ваша хозяйка утверждает, что ее дочь сама ушла.

— Эта женщина мне не хозяйка, — Хисако побледнела. — Я служу только Акари-сан. А ее мать даже не знает, что Акари-сан любит из еды, не говоря уже о чем-то более серьезном. Она до сих пор не верит, что у Акари-сан аллергия на морковь и постоянно пытается ее поить морковным соком, который сама пила в детстве для поддержания прекрасного зрения. Ни дня не проходит, чтобы она не принесла сок и не поставила его Акари-сан на столик рядом с ноутбуком.

— Значит, вот почему она ходила после ужина к дочери, — фыркнул Наото.

— А почему мы не нашли бокала с соком?

— Обычно или я, или Акари-сан выливали его сразу, как только он появлялся в комнате. Акари-сан также не пользовалась никакими косметическими средствами, в состав которых мог входить морковный сок.

— Почему Куросава-сан так странно себя вела?

— Она не верит в существование многих вещей, потому что так ей внушила бабушка. На самом деле Куросава-сан до сих пор смотрит на многое с ее точки зрения. И это несмотря на то, что мир давно переменился. Поэтому Куросава-сан смотрела на поведение Акари-сан только с точки зрения подросткового бунта. Ведь в детстве никакой аллергии у Акари-сан не было. Появилась лишь пару лет назад. Совершенно неожиданно. Меня здесь еще не было, но Акари-сан рассказывала, как покрылась вся пятнами, а потом облезала чешуйками как рыба. Сеиджи-сан сам сводил дочь к врачу, там и сказали, что при перестройке организма появилась аллергия. Такое может произойти внезапно даже с продуктами, которые до этого момента спокойно ели.

— Похоже, у вас в доме идет настоящая война.

— Скорее — испытание выдержки, — Хисако вздохнула. — Но все равно, даже из-за таких плохих отношений с матерью, Акари-сан не могла сбежать. Она очень любит отца. Да и смысл куда-то уходить? Акари-сан привыкла к определенному образу жизни. А за пределами родительского дома как может жить пятнадцатилетняя девочка, привыкшая к роскоши? Акари-сан не из тех, кто может решиться на подобный и совершенно глупый поступок. Скорее она поговорит с Сеиджи-саном, и тот опять придумает выход. Он удивительно умеет лавировать между женой и дочерью.

— Научишься тут, — усмехнулся Наото. — А теперь, давайте попробуем выстроить график передвижений Акари-сан вчера.

— Он у нее всегда один. В восемь часов она ужинает с матерью, и они расходятся по своим комнатам. Акари-сан может посидеть с ноутбуком и обязательно ходит поплавать в бассейн. После этого она принимает душ и ложится спать. Акари-сан любит поспать подольше. Но может не ложиться хоть всю ночь, если Сеиджи-сан дома. Они могут болтать часами. В отличие от матери, с которой иногда за весь день и парой слов не перекинутся. К сожалению, я не могу сказать точно, что делала Акари-сан именно вчера вечером. У меня был выходной, и я вернулась сегодня в семь утра. Но могу сказать точно: Акари-сан спать не ложилась. И я проверила ее вещи: все на месте. Даже ее любимая футболка, без которой она бы точно не ушла.

— Но ее постель была разобрана, не так ли? — Наоки посмотрел на Наото, который и поднимался в спальню в сопровождении Куросавы-сан.

— Да, — Наото утвердительно кивнул.

— Это ничего не значит, — твердо проговорила Хисако. — Даже наоборот — все выглядит странно.

— Почему?

— Акари-сан терпеть не может холода. И всегда укрывается любимым пледом. Особенно летом, когда в доме работает система охлаждения. А утром я нашла плед аккуратно сложенным на комоде. Акари-сан не умеет даже платок нормально сложить, не то что справиться с такой вещью, как тяжелый плед. Если бы она вдруг все же занялась подобным — плед сегодня бы пришлось как минимум гладить. Однажды она свернула простынку так, что ее пришлось отпаривать, чтобы выровнять складки.

— Значит, Акари-сан нельзя отнести к девушкам, знакомым с домашним хозяйством?

— Нет, — Хисако улыбнулась. — Боюсь, что нет. Но Акари-сан не похожа на своих одноклассниц. Ей не интересны их увлечения. Она любит природу, животных и фотографию. Еще она добрая. Пока я не начала работать в этом доме, я и не знала, что богатые дети могут быть такими... — Хисако ненадолго замялась, словно подбирая слова: — Живыми и настоящими. Если вы понимаете, о чем я.

— Думаю, мы поняли, что вы имеете в виду, — Наоки ободряюще улыбнулся. — Скажите, Нимура-сан, а как обстоят дела с безопасностью дома?

— Может ли кто-проникнуть снаружи или выйти из дома? — Хисако опустила голову.

— Если вы что-то знаете, то лучше сказать сейчас.

— Иногда Акари-сан сбегает из дома на час-полтора. Ходит в ближайший приют животных. Мать не разрешает ей завести кота, хотя она очень этого хочет. Вот Акари-сан и ходит к своему любимцу: коту по имени Шейк. Она пользуется старой дверью из винного погреба. О том, что через нее можно выйти из дома, из нынешних слуг никто не знает. Да и сам Сеиджи-сан, скорее всего, не помнит, иначе на нее бы тоже поставили сигнализацию. А так он уверен, что она наглухо заколочена. Сейчас все спускаются в погреб напрямую из дома, а раньше, при отце Сеиджи-сана, там был настоящий лабиринт. Я бы тоже никогда не узнала бы об этом, но Акари-сан мне рассказала о секрете, который ей в свое время поведал дедушка. Кажется, они так вдвоем убегали еще в детстве Акари-сан, когда врачи запрещали ее дедушке покидать постель во время болезни. Акари-сан мало рассказывает о дедушке, но она явно его очень любит. Он умер несколько лет назад.

— Видимо, Акари-сан вам очень доверяет.

— Однажды Куросава-сан не разрешила мне отлучиться к больному дяде. А Акари-сан взяла меня за руку и вывела из дома. Куросава-сан так и не узнала, что мы уходили. Я навсегда останусь благодарна Акари-сан за ее поступок. В тот же вечер дядя умер. Он меня воспитал, когда мама сбежала. Если бы не Акари-сан, я бы не смогла попрощаться с ним. Для меня это было очень важно, поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы нашли Акари-сан. Она не могла уйти сама.

— Простите, — Наоки отошел в сторону, когда зазвонил мобильник. — Слушаю, Уса-сан.

— Спасибо вам, — Хисако вдруг поклонилась. — И простите.

— За что? — Наото с любопытством вгляделся в девушку.

— За то, что вам пришлось так много меня слушать. Я вдруг подумала, не отвлекаю ли я вас от поисков своими разговорами.

— Пока наши ребята не осмотрят дом, мы даже не знаем, куда двигаться дальше. А информации много не бывает. Порой важна любая мелочь, на первый взгляд никакого отношения к происходящему не имеющая. К тому же... — Наото осекся.

— Что? — Хисако побледнела.

— Информация и поиск улик в доме — иногда единственная надежда для исчезнувших при невыясненных обстоятельств людей. Спешка же — последнее, что можно себе позволить. И еще одно: Акари-сан не говорила, что у нее назначено на сегодня что-то важное? Концерт, встреча, поход с подругами в кафе? Или что-то иное?

— Нет, — Хисако говорила твердо и уверенно. — Я бы обязательно о таком бы знала.

— На камерах полный ноль, — Наоки вернулся, недовольно хмурясь. — Уса-сан чуть ли не под микроскопом каждый кадр исследовал. Ничего. Как я понимаю, та чертова дверь не просматривается ни с одной из камер?

— Нет, — Хисако явно держалась из последних сил, чтобы банально не разреветься. — Можно я пойду к себе?

— Да, спасибо за предоставленную информацию.

— Если девочку вытащили через ту треклятую дверь, то видео с камер можно спокойно выбросить в мусорку, — Наото сжал кулаки. — Ее могли отследить, когда она шла от своего кота домой. А остальное дело техники и хорошего плана. Судя потому, что этого ублюдка никак не поймают, мозги у него работают отлично.

— Наоки-сан! — по лестнице спустились несколько человек. — Мы закончили. Поедем в лабораторию исследовать образцы.

— Кимура, набери, как только хоть какая-то ясность будет.

— Могу сейчас сказать, что вчера кто-то разлил немного морковного сока на полу в комнате девочки. Потом его вытерли, но пару капель мы нашли немного в стороне. Тот, кто их стирал, — просто не увидел. Этот сок я и с закрытыми глазами узнаю. До сих пор терпеть его не могу.

— Спасибо.

— Да, еще одно! — Кимура остановился уже почти перед дверью. — Еще в комнате девочки пахнет облепихой. У одного из моих парней жена помешана на облепихе, везде ее пихает. Пока не скажу, что именно за облепиха там пробежала, но что она есть, это точно. Как разберусь точно, сразу сброшу информацию, вдруг это поможет девочку найти.

— Будем ждать, — Наото смотрел словно в никуда. Потом тряхнул головой и уставился на в момент собравшегося Наоки.

— Неужели из-за такого идиотизма... — Наото вдарил ногой по полу. — Может, мы все-таки не опоздали?

— Это вряд ли, — Наоки покачал головой.

— Здравствуйте!

Наото и Наоки одновременно обернулись. Куросава Сеиджи был совсем не похож на свою жену. На нем были ярко-синие джинсы и футболка. На ногах — старые разбитые кроссовки. В руках он сжимал рюкзак.

— Куросава-сан, — Наоки поклонился.

— Я вылетел сразу, как только Хисако мне сказала, что Акари пропала. Я не верю, что даже поругавшись с Фумико, Акари могла так просто взять и уйти.

— Какие у них отношения?

— Думаю, если бы существовала реальная возможность вообще не видеть друг друга, то они бы обе с удовольствием ею воспользовались. В принципе так они и старались жить, но все равно хотя бы раз в день сталкивались друг с другом. Но так было не всегда. Еще пару лет назад мы жили совсем по-другому. Потом у Акари начался переходный возраст, и все изменилось. Фумико сначала пыталась как-то воздействовать на Акари, все-таки она привыкла по-своему контролировать дочку, но Акари всячески мешала вернуть прежние отношения. Иногда я даже думал, что она узнала правду и именно поэтому так себя ведет. Но я ошибся. Акари так ничего и не знает до сих пор.

— Правду?

— Я понимаю, что это может не относиться к делу, но Фумико — не настоящая мать Акари. Моя первая жена, Тека... Мы поженились очень рано. Долго хотели ребенка, но все никак не получалось. А когда уже почти махнули рукой и даже начали присматривать приемного ребенка, то Теке сказали в больнице на очередном осмотре, что она беременна. Но к сожалению, роды были очень тяжелыми. Тека умерла через три часа после рождения дочери. Я остался с младенцем. Отец не хотел, чтобы я женился снова, но я посчитал, что у дочки должна быть мать. Фумико — дочь моего партнера по бизнесу. Правда, ее воспитывала его мать, очень властная женщина. Может, поэтому Фумико иногда становится такой упрямой. Когда Акари начала меняться, у них были скандалы по сто раз на дню. Потом мы поговорили и решили, что нужно просто подождать. Акари не убегала из дома, не связывалась с дурной компанией, даже мальчиками не интересовалась. Так что по сравнению с детьми наших друзей нам очень повезло. Что касается споров, то всегда можно сесть и разобраться. Иногда мы так и делаем. После таких собраний в доме порой несколько дней бывает тихо. Правда, тишина не длится вечно, — Сеиджи улыбался, но руки у него подрагивали от напряжения.

— Вы знаете о старом выходе на улицу через винный погреб?

— Он же заколочен много лет назад, — Сеиджи удивился совершенно искренне.

— Акари-сан снова открыла его. Бегала к коту в приют для животных неподалеку.

— Я почти уломал Фумико, так что как только вы найдете Акари, то я сам принесу ей этого кота. Вы ведь ее найдете? — Сеиджи в упор смотрел на Наото.

— Куросава-сан…

— Я читал про пропавших девушек. Которых потом находили в парке с разрезанным ртом, совсем как в кайдане. Даже если Акари украл тот же похититель, ведь он убивает не сразу. Ведь еще есть время? Есть же?.. — Сеиджи сжал кулаки. — Я окажу любую помощь. Закуплю любое оборудование, только найдите мою дочку.

— Дорогой, ты вернулся? — Фумико вошла с букетом в руках. — Почему вы еще здесь? Слуги мне сказали, что ваши люди ушли из дома. Вы ждали моего мужа? Что вы ему сказали? Акари просто сбежала. Вернется, когда захочет есть или новый гаджет.

В наступившей после ее слов тишине звонок телефона Наоки прозвучал так громко, что все вздрогнули.

— Да, Кимура, — Наоки внимательно выслушал то, что ему сказали, и нажал на отбой. И посмотрел на Наото, чуть заметно кивнув.

— Куда вы спрятали тело своей дочери, Куросава-сан?

Из рук Фумико на пол посыпались розы.

— О чем они? — Седжи недоуменно переводил взгляд с Наото на Фумико и обратно. — Что здесь вообще происходит?

— Эта ваша мания относительно морковного сока... В ней же все дело? — Наоки говорил очень медленно, четко выговаривая каждое слово. — Вы так и не поверили в аллергию. Устои, вбитые вам в голову вашей бабушкой, оказались сильнее здравого смысла, не так ли? Вы сами приготовили сок из свежей моркови, как и всегда вечером. На этот раз просто добавили немного облепихи. А потом капнули туда еще и облепихового масла, чтобы окончательно отбить морковный запах. По цвету морковный и облепиховый сок могут быть очень похожи. Думаю, вы еще и специально подбирали морковь нужного цвета. Акари-сан так обрадовалась, что вы приняли ее условия и больше не будете к ней лезть, что, скорее всего. выпила сок залпом. Вряд ли она не поняла, что в напитке есть ненавистный сок. Скорее всего именно поэтому она бросила бокал на пол и остатки разлетелись в стороны. Только она не знала, что в этот раз не просто покроется язвами или будет мучиться с болью в желудке. Свежий сок самый сильный аллерген, который только может быть создан из такого овоща, как морковь. Понятно, что только врач может сказать, на какой именно белок появилась непереносимость у вашей дочери и какие еще факторы сыграли свою роль. Сейчас это совсем неинтересно. Просто после того, как сок был выпит, у Акари не осталось ни единого шанса. Ее горничная отсутствовала, а больше никто не мог прийти ей на помощь. Она же задохнулась?

— Я нашла ее в бассейне через полтора часа. Мне так хотелось с ней помириться. Она много чего мне наговорила. Даже кинула бокал не на пол, а в меня. И убежала. Я действительно считала, что она все придумала. Еще недавно она так любила вместе со мной грызть морковь перед телевизором, когда мы вместе смотрели какой-нибудь фильм. Я чувствовала себя больше ей ненужной, но так быть не могло. И я не знала... Правда не знала, что все закончится так.

— Что ты натворила, Фумико? — Сеиджи тряс жену как куклу, пока Наоки не сумел вырвать ее.

— Прости... Я просто хотела, чтобы все стало по-прежнему.

— Где вы спрятали тело? Вы не могли вынести его из дома ночью. А потом вернулась Хисако и подняла шум. Акари-сан где-то в доме до сих пор?

— Она в винном погребе. Рядом со старой дверью. Которая заколочена. Туда никто не ходит, кроме Сеиджи. Ведь там стоят полки с вином, которые коллекционирует мой муж. Я засунула ее в пустую бочку. Потом бы просто наняла работников, и ее бы вынесли. В погребе достаточно холодно, чтобы у меня было немного времени. Я хотела, чтобы бочку вынесли сегодня. Но Хисако все испортила.

— Вы арестованы по подозрению в непреднамеренном убийстве, — Наоки щелкнул наручниками. — Наото, вызывай скорую. Пусть забирают Акари-сан. Я отвезу Куросаву-сан в полицию и вернусь за тобой.

— Хорошо, — Наото, набрав несколько цифр, быстро продиктовал адрес диспетчеру и только потом посмотрел на Сеиджи. Его лицо было точно таким же, какое Наото видел сегодня утром в зеркале.

— Кейджи? — Наото, прижав трубку к уху, быстрым шагом вышел из дома и остановился на крыльце, пытаясь вдохнуть свежего воздуха и согреться. — Есть новости о Тецуе?

— Акира, я все понимаю, но очень тебя прошу — перестань носиться по комнате как тигр в клетке. У меня от твоих передвижений уже в глазах рябит, — Ацуши мелкими глотками пил чай. На столе рядом с блюдцем стояла коробка с пирожными из новой кондитерской, которую открыли рядом с домом Ацуши несколько дней назад. — От того, что ты ничего не ешь, не пьешь и даже не сидишь на месте, Тецуя в себя быстрее не придет.

— Вы не понимаете! — Акира остановился так резко, что ему показалось, что он ударился об стенку. — Это невыносимо сидеть на одном месте и ничего не делать.

— А что бы ты делал, если бы я разрешил тебе выйти из моего дома? — Ацуши придирчиво выбрал пирожное, на котором было больше всего сливок. — Куда бы побежал? Кого бы пристрелил? Или побежал бы разбивать себе голову, чтобы ни о чем плохом больше не думать?

— Ацуши-сан... — Акира словно сдулся.

— Ты не ответил ни на один из моих вопросов, а они не такие уж и сложные. Пойми, можно волноваться так, что сердце готово выпрыгнуть из ушей, но действовать в это время на одних эмоциях — это верх идиотизма. Или ты только рядом с Тецуей способен думать, а без него ни на что не годен?

— Может, вы и правы, — Акира все-таки сел, а вернее, рухнул на стул. — Он всегда может меня тормознуть, если видит, что я веду себя как дурак или гоню на эмоциях в первую попавшуюся стенку.

— Это хорошо, когда есть человек, который может вовремя остановить. Тецуя немного напоминает Кенчи, когда, разумеется, не говорит о кофе.

— А мне его кофе не хватает, — Акира устало выдохнул. — Я привык, что у него с собой всегда термос. Я обычно забочусь о чем-то более существенном. Особенно когда мы направляемся на наблюдение. Тецуя терпеть не может быть голодным. Наверно, он тоже привык к моим бутербродам, как я к его термосу. Иногда это даже выглядит со стороны забавно.

— Вы Кенчи не достали, пока тусовались после работы у него?

— После работы? — Акира рассмеялся. — Да мы в его доме поселились просто. Сначала мы честно заглядывали по вечерам, но Кенчи был слишком потерянный. Не похожий на себя. Вот мы и не заметили, как начали у него жить. Тецуя половину кухни переволок, — Акира помолчал и все же взял пирожное. — Тогда я думал, почему Кенчи таким стал. Ведь с Кейджи все будет в порядке. Все врачи говорили это в один голос, Кейджи тренировался и учился заново ходить, но Кенчи все равно не расслаблялся ни на минуту. А сколько раз Тецуя его будил по ночам, когда мы просыпались от криков. Кенчи и Тецуя часто подолгу говорили, но я не влезал. Все-таки они между собой знакомы намного дольше, чем я с ними. Тецуя как-то сказал, что дружат чуть ли не с раннего детства. Такая дружба обычно крепче всего. И даже если люди разбегаются, то все равно навсегда с ними остаются их воспоминания. Порой это очень много.

— Воспоминания — это такая штука, от которой даже если захочешь избавиться, то все равно не сумеешь. Ладно бы они все были хорошими или, по крайней мере, приносили успокоение. Но, увы, часто невовремя вылезают те, которые мечтаешь вычеркнуть из памяти прочь. Некоторые я готов даже наждачкой тереть, чтобы они исчезли.

— У всех такие есть. Даже у Тецуи. Хотя казалось бы, как может такой спокойный и всегда осознающий последствия своих поступков человек не попробовать просто не попадать в ситуации, которые тащат за собой появление всякой неприятной херни в памяти.

— Если бы все так было просто. Кстати, — Ацуши встал за чашкой, налил в нее чая и поставил перед Акирой. — Ты ничего не вспомнил?

— Про ловушку, в которую мы попали? — Акира с силой провел по повязке на плече. — Я не видел ничего подозрительного, пока не появилась черная машина. Вернее минивэн с заляпанными грязью номерами. Грязь в такую жару! Потом раскрылась дверь, Тецуя попытался вырулить, но уже начали стрелять. Тецуя оказался прямо на линии огня. Фактически Тецуя спас мне жизнь. А еще мы не свалились с обрыва. И тоже благодаря Тецуе. Я вообще до сих пор не понимаю, как он выдержал, а мы не перевернулись. Я стрелял в ответ, и мне показалось, что я попал в стрелка. Могу ошибаться, но сразу после этого минивэн развернулся и уехал. А еще я не сразу понял, что меня тоже зацепило. Вообще, чем больше я думаю о произошедшем, тем больше удивляюсь тому факту, что не лежу на соседней кровати с Тецуей. Зато теперь прекрасно понимаю, почему Кенчи было так херово. 

— Почему вы поехали именно этой дорогой?

— Да просто выбрали по карте самый короткий путь. Вообще, вся эта история с фабрикой настолько глупая, будто ее придумали, чтобы разыграть фарс. Правда в нашем случае он чуть не превратился в трагедию.

— Если отбросить в сторону все сантименты, то остается одно: информацию о вашей поездке преступникам слил кто-то из полицейских. Никакими другими причинами объяснить произошедшее невозможно. Только список получается приличный. Плюс кто-то мог и по дурости ляпнуть о вашей поездке где-то за пределами управления. Все эти перестановки и прочая карусель, которую запустил новый мэр, сейчас обсуждают все кому не лень. А ваша поездка прекрасный пример ярко-выраженного идиотизма новой команды. Парни из спецподразделения едут за бумажками о воровстве пошивочного станка. Да это новость номер один среди местных полицейских.

— Конечно, от подобных выводов не слишком приятно, но если честно — я не слишком удивлен. Сколько раз нас пытались уже подвинуть? Какие только способы не придумывали, чтобы пролезть поглубже. Помните, как пытались выяснить, на какие деньги мы вообще функционируем? А жучки в одном из кабинетов? Наоки до сих пор смех разбирает, когда он вспоминает, какой только херни не наговорил. Наото вообще отправил любителей нас разоблачать в поле. Сколько они там пытались выкопать склад с запрещенными химическими веществами?

— К сожалению, любителей лезть не в свое дело всегда было предостаточно. С другой стороны — я могу их понять. Но сочувствовать не собираюсь, — от звонка телефона вздрогнули оба. — Хиро-сан? Да, он у меня. Нет, никуда не собирается. Мы пьем чай с пирожными и болтаем о пустяках. Что? Хорошо. Сейчас приедем.

— Что-то случилось?

— Тецуя пришел в себя. Врачи даже дали добро на пару минут расспросов.

— Можно мне поговорить с ним?

— Нет. Говорить буду я.

— Ацуши-сан!

— Прекрати себя вести как ребенок, Акира. Очень тебя прошу.

— Хорошо.

— Тем более ты можешь поехать со мной. Хиро-сан просил вас вместе попытаться что-то еще вспомнить. Когда рассказывают двое, больше вероятности, что всплывут новые детали. Но имей в виду, — Ацуши достал из футляра очки, — если увижу ненужную эмоциональность с твоей стороны — вылетишь из палаты в ту же секунду.

— Мне не надо повторять дважды.

Всю дорогу до больницы Акира молчал и смотрел в окно. Ацуши же тишина в машине слегка напрягала. Он не привык, чтобы Акира был настолько тихим и незаметным. Впрочем, пусть лучше успокоится заранее. Больше никаких неожиданностей не надо.

Ацуши вел машину предельно аккуратно, но не забывал смотреть по сторонам. Поэтому сразу заметил сопровождающего на мотоцикле. Макидай в своем репертуаре. Не может как здравомыслящий человек поехать охранять на машине, хотя Мацу точно предлагал свою. Но нет. С другой стороны — иногда казалось, что Макидай сросся со своим байком в единое целое. Шоу, по крайней мере, устраивал отменные. Шокичи как-то признался, что чуть не упустил одного из подозреваемых, потому что глазел на полеты Макидая на байке и его ювелирно точную стрельбу по цели. Хорошо, что Шокичи привык, иначе бы начались проблемы. И, кажется, Шокичи до сих пор просит Макидая прокатить, но этот упрямец даже Хиро-сана один раз отказался подвезти. Если у Шокичи лучший друг — это Несмис, то у Макидая однозначно это место занимает байк.

Ацуши улыбнулся, вспомнив, какими все они были раньше. Порывистый и деятельный в поступках Уса, хитроумный Макидай с кучей невероятных планов, Мацу, который с каждым годом становился все серьезнее. Сейчас уже сложно поверить, что все они начинали с обычных патрульных. Правда, не простых, а чуть умнее окружающих. А еще с повышенным чувством ответственности. Кто же знал, что однажды они настолько поднимутся над всеми.

Интересно, сколько идиотов уверено, что подразделению принесли статус и все, что к нему прилагается, на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой? Знали бы они, сколько сил и труда было вложено. Сколько крови пролито. Сколько иллюзий было разбито... И потеряно близких.

Последние дни Ацуши будто жил на бочке с порохом. Да, никто, даже Хиро-сан, не догадывался, насколько происходящее бьет по Ацуши. Ну или делал вид, что не догадывается. Хиро-сан всегда умел молчать тогда, когда просто нужна была поддержка, а не слова. Молчание иногда было гораздо красноречивее и говорило больше.

Ацуши ни за что бы не признался, насколько он напуган. Этот страх поселился где-то в глубине сердца и постоянно напоминал о себе тягучей болью. Такахиро даже испугался один раз, когда Ацуши начал тереть ладонью себе под сердцем. Тут же приволок сердечные капли. Где взял только? Хотя... Наверняка Наоки поделился. Уж кто, а Наоки собрал в своем кабинете целую аптечку. За столько лет с Наото (как-то тот обмолвился, что они дружили чуть ли не со средней школы) привыкнешь дуть на воду. Правда, глядя сейчас на Наото, нельзя было и представить, что еще четыре года назад его несколько раз чуть не вышвырнули из полиции за превышение полномочий. Ацуши стал свидетелем одного из разносов Наото его руководством, и с тех пор иногда интересовался вспыльчивым пареньком. В последний раз тот вообще пробежал по грани.

Это было трудное время. Тогда удалось доказать, что Наото ни в кого не стрелял, но за нанесение телесных повреждений пришлось посидеть на бумажной работе. Хотя тот ублюдок заслуживал не просто коленом под дых, а ногой с разворота по яйцам, чтобы навсегда уяснить, что можно делать, а чего не следует. Наоки две недели следил за уродом и поймал на горячем. Девчонка, которую тот затащил в подворотню, оказалась не робкого десятка и сделала именно то, о чем Ацуши размышлял. В итоге преступника посадили на десять лет. Не помогли даже связи.

После своеобразной реабилитации Наото Наоки продолжал носиться со своим напарником так, что к Наото даже начальство заглядывать опасалось. Именно в тот момент обоих парней, помимо Ацуши, присмотрел Уса. И они даже пикнуть не успели, как оказались в Экзайле. Никто об этом ни разу не пожалел.

Да, компания в отделе собралась очень разномастная. И с разным прошлым. Один Акира чего стоил. Несколько раз влетал в полицию за разборки на улице. Хотя после проверки его отпускали, а тех, кто его приволок, могли и посадить. Всегда находилась куча свидетелей того, что не Акира затеял драку. А если он и наносил первый удар, то причины были всегда более, чем серьезными. Воришка, которому Акира выбил челюсть за то, что тот выхватил у школьницы сумку, был готов подписать любые признательные документы, лишь бы "этого ненормального" держали от него подальше. Из очередной заварушки в каком-то клубе, где Акира защитил диджея от пьяной компании, его вытащил Макидай. Он же привел Акиру к Хиро-сану. И с Тецуей тоже познакомил он. А теперь Акира, непривычно испуганный, сидел рядом и, скорее всего, молился всем богам сразу, чтобы его привычный мир вернулся обратно.

— А ты выглядишь не так уж плохо для умирающего, — Ацуши уселся на стул, стараясь не смотреть на кучу проводов и не слышать писка приборов. До сих пор какой-то детский страх больниц никуда не делся.

— Не дождетесь, — Тецуя улыбнулся растрескавшимися губами.

— Хочешь пить?

— Потом. У вас и так мало времени.

— Да, пустили ненадолго, да и то лишь потому, что Хиро-сан надавил на главврача.

— Черный минивэн, третья генерация Ниссан Сирены, номера заляпаны или закрашены. Стреляли из автомата с магазином не более 20 патронов. Больше ничего толкового сказать не могу, — Тецуя говорил медленно, останавливаясь передохнуть после нескольких произнесенных слов.

Ацуши спиной чувствовал, как дрожит от напряжения Акира.

— Только одно еще, — Тецуя нахмурился, будто сомневаясь, говорить или нет, но все же решился. — Скажите Кенчи, что мне показалось, что за рулем был Сора. Он поймет.

— Хорошо. Акира, из тех пары минут, которые нам дали, у тебя осталось тридцать секунд, — Ацуши потянулся и вышел из палаты.

Акира выскочил в коридор ровно через полминуты. Вслух, что ли, считал? Даже сквозь темные очки было видно, как у Акиры блестели глаза.

— Врачи сказали, что если Тецуя постарается, то снова сможет ходить. Можно сказать, что ему повезло.

— Конечно научится, — Ацуши мягко улыбнулся, чувствуя, что дышать стало чуть легче. — Это же Тецуя. Надо просто еще немного времени, и все станет на свои места.

Именно сейчас Ацуши больше всего хотел верить в свои слова.

— Сора? — Кенчи удивленно уставился на Ацуши.

— Да быть того не может! — жестко проговорил Кейджи. — Я думал, мы давно избавились от этого балласта.

— Кейджи.

— Извини, Кенчи, но я не собираюсь тут расшаркиваться и вспоминать добрые старые времена. А если этот урод решил закончить начатое пятнадцать лет назад, то я ему шею за Тецую сверну, и даже ты меня не остановишь.

Такахиро удивленно и обеспокоенно переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого. В кабинете с мониторами, в котором они с Кейджи уже привыкли по очереди шуршать старыми делами, набилось слишком много людей. Такахиро даже казалось, что воздуха стало меньше, и очень хотелось открыть окно и впустить побольше кислорода.

— Может, вы все-таки расскажите об этом Соре? — Ацуши удобно устроился на стуле в углу, Акира уселся рядом. На Кенчи, который стоял рядом с Кейджи, устремилось сразу несколько любопытных взглядов.

— В делах ни о каком Соре информации я не встречал, — проговорил Такахиро, которого наступившая после слов Ацуши тишина напугала больше, чем перебранка между Кейджи и Кенчи пару минут назад.

Кенчи пришел не так давно с коробкой из кафешки за углом. Такахиро и сам подумывал отпроситься у Кейджи и сбегать за едой. Все-таки быть голодными не слишком весело. Когда в кабинет заглянул Кенчи, Такахиро обрадовался. Однако фразы, которыми перекидывались Кенчи и Кейджи чуть не отбили аппетит.

Если честно, то в самих словах не были ничего особенного, но вот голоса... Кейджи явно раздражался все больше и больше, но Такахиро никак не мог понять почему. В вопросах Кенчи не было ничего обидного. Он точно беспокоился о своем напарнике. И это было понятно. После случившегося Такахиро со своего напарника пылинки бы сдувал. Если бы, конечно, напарник у Такахиро был. Пока за ним присматривали все по очереди. Такахиро был не в обиде. Совсем наоборот, ему нравилось узнавать новое. И наблюдать тоже. В отделе все были друг на друга не похожи. У всех были свои характеры, никто не стеснялся, если вдруг ошибался. Спрашивать то, что непонятно, было в порядке вещей. На прежней работе Такахиро после нескольких грубых ответов, вообще лишний раз старался рот не раскрывать, а здесь иногда сложно было замолчать. И никого Такахиро не бесил. Ощущение, что даже в темноте теперь светит солнце, ужасно нравилось. И только иногда становилось страшно. Первый раз, когда ранили Кейджи. Сама ситуация показалась Такахиро по-настоящему невероятной. Если бы Такахиро сам не ходил в больницу к Кейджи и не читал рапорт Кенчи, то до конца бы и не поверил в произошедшее. Такахиро был безумно рад, когда Кейджи снова появился в отделе. 

Второй раз Такахиро испугался, когда стреляли в Тецую и Акиру. Сказать по честному, Тецую Такахиро немного побаивался. Зато с Акирой можно было болтать обо всем на свете. Такахиро беззастенчиво пользовался хорошим отношением и выспрашивал обо всем, что его интересовало. И не только по работе. Акира всегда улыбался и всегда был готов помочь с любой проблемой. Видеть Акиру настолько непохожим на себя, с потухшим взглядом и очень тихим, было просто непереносимо. А сейчас, когда Тецуя очнулся, Акира снова стал похожим на себя и улыбался как обычно, усевшись рядом с Ацуши-саном.

Именно о том, что Тецуя пришел в себя, Кенчи и пришел рассказать Кейджи. А потом начался тот странный разговор. Хотя Такахиро перед самым приходом Акиры и Ацуши-сана показалось, что Кенчи хочет сказать Кейджи что-то очень важное, но никак не мог решиться. Видеть Кенчи таким Такахиро тоже не хотел. Поскорее бы все разрешилось и стало по-прежнему!

— Потому что Сора не имеет никакого отношения к нашей профессиональной деятельности.

— Ну конечно! — иронично фыркнул Кейджи и не отвел свой взгляд, когда Кенчи в упор на него посмотрел.

— Давайте вы потом разберетесь между собой, — голос Ацуши прозвучал непривычно резко. — Раз Тецуя вообще заговорил об этом парне, значит это важно.

— Сора-кун — мой лучший друг, — жестко проговорил Кенчи. — Вернее, когда-то он им был. Но потом все изменилось, — Кенчи замолчал. Вспоминать прошлое оказалось не так уж и просто.

— Хочешь, я расскажу? — Кейджи тяжело оперся о трость.

— Нет, — Кенчи обвел взглядом всех присутствующих. — Наверное, надо начать с самого начала. Кейджи, Тецуя и я — друзья детства. Мы все жили в одном городке и дружили лет с четырех. Тогда я думал, что мы никогда не расстанемся. Но мы были просто детьми, а миром вокруг нас тогда правили взрослые. Родители Кейджи развелись, когда он учился в первом классе младшей школы. Его мама почти сразу увезла его к себе на родину. Мы даже попрощаться толком не сумели. Тецую определили в частную младшую школу. Наша дружба закончилась так толком и не начавшись. Тогда я думал, что больше никогда их не увижу. Когда я учился в третьем классе, в наш городок переехала семья Соры. Минамото Сора. Сора-кун... — Кенчи грустно улыбнулся. — Он был моим одногодкой. Его распределили в мой класс. У нас не было ни единого шанса пройти мимо друг друга. Долгие шесть лет мы были лучшими друзьями. Я думал, что так будет всегда. Но когда мне оставался один год в средней школе, вернулся Тецуя. Его в очередной раз выставили из очередной частной школы. За шесть лет он сменил их несколько. Но изо всех его рано или поздно исключали за неподобающее поведение.

— Тецуя-сан что — был янки? — звонкий голос Такахиро звучал так удивленно и непосредственно, что напряженная атмосфера на мгновение исчезла.

— Может, я разрушу твои идеалы, Такахиро, но мы все были ими, — усмехнулся Кейджи. — И Кенчи, и Тецуя, и я. Это было весело. Нам нравилось так жить, и чье-то мнение нас интересовало постольку-поскольку.

— Первым вопросом, который я услышал от Кейджи, неожиданно даже для своего собственного отца, вернувшегося через месяц после приезда Тецуи, был: "С какого хрена ты решил, что ты всем в этой школе рулишь?" Я до сих пор не понимаю, узнал ты меня или нет.

— Узнал. Но прошло столько времени. Мы стали чужими. А с чужими мы все тогда знали только один способ разговора.

— Все настолько быстро стало как прежде, что мне иногда казалось, что они всегда были рядом. Мы сбили отличную банду и не давали никому спуску. Я думал, что все складывалось наилучшим образом. Мы жили как хотели. У нас была настоящая дружба. Но уже скоро оказалось, что Сора думал совсем по-другому. На самом деле я не знаю, когда все сломалось. В моем отношении к Соре ничего не изменилось. Приезд Кейджи и Тецуи ничего не изменил. Я относился к нему как и раньше. Кейджи и Тецуя тоже быстро привыкли к Соре. И даже не обращали внимания, что я проводил с ним времени больше, чем с ними. Никто из них не лез в наши отношения, не пытался рассорить. Все было почти как прежде. Но Сора начал вести себя странно. Срывался на ровном месте, все время пытался что-то доказать, нарывался на драку. Особенно он невзлюбил Кейджи.

— Это очень быстро стало взаимно.

— Жизнь постепенно превратилась в настоящий кошмар. Стало еще хуже, когда мы с Сорой перешли в старшую школу. Ненадолго Сора успокоился. Но я уже не мог и без Кейджи с Тецуей. Мы продолжали встречаться, и это выводило Сору из себя все больше. Я из кожи вон лез, чтобы всех помирить, но моих усилий точно было недостаточно. Я никак не мог доказать Соре, что между нами все осталось как было. Все летело к чертовой бабушке с такой скоростью, что я не успевал ничего понять. До тех самых пор, пока Сору не снесло окончательно. В тот вечер я сбежал с дополнительных курсов и рванул на старые склады. Там почти не было народа, а я так хотел просто посидеть в тишине. Не слышать обвинений Соры, не думать, что меня хотят заставить выбирать между моими лучшими друзьями. Я не понимал, почему вообще все так получилось, — Кенчи помолчал. — Я до сих пор не знаю, почему я пошел именно туда, куда нужно. Если бы я свернул в другую сторону... Сора заманил Тецую и Кейджи на один из старых складов, запер их там, облил стены бензином и поджег. Я успел в последний момент выпустить их. До сих пор не помню толком, что делал и куда бежал. На нас чуть не свалились горящая балка, но мы чудом успели выскочить в последний момент. Но и тогда мы решили, что нужно дать Соре еще один шанс. Идти в полицию и заявлять на друга мы не стали. Но именно тогда я избил Сору так, что он еще пару недель харкал кровью. Я всегда был сильнее него в драке. Я думал, что он все понял. Но мы ошиблись. Через месяц после пожара он с несколькими отморозками напал на Тецую и избил его так, что тот загремел в больницу на пару недель. Пока Тецуя лечился, его дед написал заявление в полицию. А Кейджи не стал больше молчать. Сору отправили в колонию. Оттуда домой он не вернулся. Больше я ничего о нем не слышал.

— После колонии он еще пару раз был на грани. Но каждый раз выкручивался. Пока не сел за финансовые махинации и подделку документов, — голос Кейджи звенел металлом. — Я не такой правильный, как Кенчи, и предпочитаю знать о своих врагах побольше. Сора отсидел три года и вышел. Потом исчез. Я надеялся, что его где-нибудь пришибли. Но, как показывает настоящее, я ошибался.

— Но и Тецуя мог ошибиться.

— Это вряд ли. Лицо этого урода я запомнил навсегда на том складе. Тецуя тоже. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, как бы он не изменился, мы все равно его узнаем.

— Подростковая ревность — страшная штука, — задумчиво проговорил Акира. — Похоже этот твой Сора-кун большой собственник, Кенчи. А когда он понял, что у тебя появились новые друзья, ему стало не важно, что твое отношение не изменилось. Все равно ты уже не принадлежал ему целиком и полностью. Судя по всему, он реально с катушек слетел. Он же чуть не совершил двойное убийство. Не остановился и потом. Вряд ли остановится сейчас. И еще неизвестно, кого он ненавидит сильнее, Кенчи. Тебя или Кейджи с Тецуей.

— А какая разница? — Такахиро широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на Кенчи. — Он же все равно хочет убить всех. А он... Он не нападет на Тецую-сана в больнице?

— У палаты Тецуи охрана. Никто не пройдет. Запрет распространяется на всех, включая полицейских. Особенно полицейских. Но Такахиро в чем-то прав. Нужно отослать ребятам и фотографию Соры.

— Последняя его фотка относится к тому делу с махинациями, — Кейджи защелкал клавишами. — Впрочем, он не сильно изменился. Узнать вполне можно. Отправил. Теперь надо вычислить ту суку из полицейских, кто слил ему информацию. В одной из газет времен процесса делались недвусмысленные намеки, что аферы ему помогал проворачивать какой-то чин из полиции. Это было похоже на правду, слишком долго и слишком гладко у него получалось. Взяли его, кстати, спецы из другого города. Он серьезно наследил и у них. Разрабатывали свою операцию в тайне ото всех. Не знаю, подозревали ли они про полицейское прикрытие или точно о нем знали, но об операции никто не знал вплоть до ее начала.

— Какое у него знакомое лицо, — Такахиро почти носом влез в монитор. — Не могу понять, откуда я его знаю, — Такахиро закусил нижнюю губу. — Если только!..

— Ты что-то вспомнил? — Ацуши из своего угла внимательно смотрел на взъерошенного Такахиро.

— Мне надо проверить одну вещь! — выпалил Такахиро. — Я в архив!

— Пойти с тобой? — Акира потянулся. — Хоть разомнусь.

— Да тут два шага до центрального полицейского управления!

— Потянуло на старую работу? — рассмеялся Акира.

— Акира-сан, не шутите так, — Такахиро невольно вздрогнул. — Я скоро! Только проверю, прав или нет, и вернусь.

— Скажи, Кейджи, Сора способен провернуть дело, используя биржу и акции? Ты ведь наверняка прочитал все дело от корки до корки.

— Вы думаете, Сора стоит за этим? — Кейджи с трудом встал. Тяжело прошелся туда-сюда по кабинету. — Не знаю. В деле нет ни одного упоминания махинаций с ценными бумагами при помощи спекуляций на бирже. Если хотите мое личное мнение: Сора не настолько умен, чтобы провернуть подобное. Да и украсть ребенка он не сможет. Точнее — ему вряд ли захочется настолько серьезных проблем. А вот расстрелять из автомата машину вполне в его духе.

— Всем привет! — в кабинет ворвался Наото. За ним, осторожно прикрыв дверь, вошел Наоки. — Это правда, что Тецуя очнулся? — Наото сиял. — Хоть какой-то светлый луч в сегодняшнем дне. Голова кругом от человеческого идиотизма! Ладно бы себе устраивали неприятности, так нет же! Идиоты остаются жить, а те, у кого вся жизнь впереди, отправляются на тот свет. Бесит!

— Что-то случилось? — Наоки внимательно осмотрел всех собравшихся.

— Кажется, вышли на того, кто пытался Тецую отправить на тот свет, — Акира был собран и крайне серьезен. — На этот раз до него пытался добраться враг из прошлого.

— Я — пока сидел и ждал машину, чтобы тело увезли, — сделал несколько звонков, — Наото помассировал себе шею. — Набросал список тех, кто знал о поездке Тецуи и Акиры.

— Да об этом полгорода было в курсе, — усмехнулся Акира.

— Может быть, да, а может, и не совсем. Дело в том, что сначала вас хотели отправить туда на день позже. Мне об этом Мацу-сан рассказал. Он мне позвонил, когда ему некоторые имена в полицейском управлении уточнить понадобилось.

— Вот и пригодилось твое любопытство, Наото. Приятно, когда знаешь все и обо всех?

От этой своеобразной похвалы Ацуши Наото засиял еще сильнее.

— В общем, с этой фабрикой на самом деле не так просто, как кажется. Мацу-сан уверен, что это личная вендетта нынешнего мэра его предшественнику.

— Разве Ашиаги имел к ней отношение? — Ацуши был не сказать, что удивлен, в конце концов, у прежнего мэра рыльце было в пушку по самые уши. Но при этом, хотя он и не забывал про свою выгоду, город при нем тоже действительно расцвел. Наверное, поэтому Хиро-сан закрывал на некоторые вещи глаза. Правда, только до тех пор, пока жадность не перевесила все остальное.

— Мацу-сан всю ночь сидел, выстраивая общую картину, сейчас он на той самой фабрике убеждается, что не ошибся. И вот что у него получилось: если прижать владельца фабрики, то он может дать новой команде ниточку, ведущую прямиком к Ашиаги. Владелец фабрики, лишившись поддержки, стал настоящей параноидальной истеричкой. Его надо было только направить. Приезд настолько серьезных парней, как вы с Тецуей, должен был его окончательно подтолкнуть к мысли, что надо писать чистосердечное и сдавать все явки и пароли, — Наото выдохнул. — Никогда не думал, что наш отдел станет такой страшилкой для обывателей.

— Полагаю, кто именно из нашего отдела поедет на рейд по воровству бумаг, нынешнему мэру было все равно.

— Поначалу да. Он просто назвал дату. Но потом, на утреннем совещании, узнал, что владелец фабрики встречался с адвокатами, и решил форсировать события. А именно — потребовал, чтобы кто-то из нашего отдела доехал до фабрики в тот же день. Именно тогда несколько человек из команды мэра и несколько полицейских, которые сидели у него на совещании, и узнали, кто поедет на фабрику и когда именно. Так что крысу надо искать либо среди этих чинов, либо среди их ближайшего окружения. И еще одно: случайно или нет, но вы с Тецуей выбрали нужную дорогу.

— О чем ты?

— Мне полчаса назад позвонил Шун, — Наоки уселся на край стола. — Мой приятель из дорожного департамента. И попросил помочь разобраться в одном происшествии. Оказывается, в тот день по приказу полиции были перекрыты две дороги, по которым тоже можно доехать до фабрики. Объяснено это было спецоперацией. Однако, когда департамент перекинул кучу жалоб и заявлений от разъяренных водителей в полицейское управление, те развели руками и заявили, что никаких спецопераций не проводилось.

— При том хаосе, что сейчас устроил новый мэр, при перестановках и прочем, легко все списать на обычную путаницу. И даже не надо быть высоким чином, чтобы отправить подобное предписание. Любой детектив может перекинуть факс на форменном бланке. Надо обязательно выяснить, от чьего имени пришел приказ о перекрытии дорог.

— Я рассказал все Мацу-сану, он сказал, что разберется. Что касается списка тех, кто присутствовал на том совещании, то вот он, — Наото зашуршал блокнотом. — Кстати говоря, я удивился, что помимо чиновников от полиции и прочих начальников отдела там были и рядовые детективы. Может, мэр решил вообще все с ног на голову поставить?

— Кейджи! — в кабинет быстрым шагом вошел Шокичи, держа в руках раскрытое дело. Но оглядевшись, удивленно остановился. — Я не вовремя?

— Что ты хотел сказать? — Кейджи выглядел неважно, но в ответ на встревоженный взгляд Кенчи только покачал головой.

— Я копался в одном из ваших старых дел и нашел вот это, — Шокичи выудил из папки листок. — Вам несколько месяцев подряд приходили угрозы?

— Это было очень давно, Шокичи, — Кейджи выдохнул. — Я уже и забыл об этом. Тем более того, кто писал мне эти дурацкие угрозы, посадили надолго.

— Шияму Коджи как подлинно исправившегося выпустили из тюрьмы четыре месяца назад. Об этом было сообщено на вашу прежнюю работу. Но вот ваш бывший начальник сообщить вам об этом не удосужился.

— Но это еще не все! — Несмис внесся в кабинет с такой скоростью, что чуть не снес пару мониторов. — По полицейской сводке только что пришло. Труп Шиямы был найден в лесу, а неподалеку от него нашли черный минивэн “Ниссан Сирена”. На теле Шиямы найдено несколько пулевых отверстий, но умер он того, что ему перерезали горло.

— Интересная картинка складывается, ничего не скажешь, — Ацуши подобрался. — Именно об этой модели черного цвета говорил Тецуя. А ты, Акира, действительно задел стрелка, — у Ацуши зазвенел телефон. Взглянув на имя звонившего, Ацуши нажал громкую связь. — Слушаю!

— Ацуши-сан! — звонкий голос Такахиро казался очень громким, даже несмотря на шум улицы. — Я нашел! Нашел! Я сейчас принесу фотографию! На ней точно видно, кто... — внезапно послышался звук удара, и Такахиро замолчал. Последнее, что услышали все собравшиеся в кабинете, — это шум мотора быстро отъезжающей машины.

— Итак, что мы имеем на данный момент, — Хиро-сан мрачно оглядел отдел, собравшийся в его кабинете в полном составе. Точнее, почти в полном. — У нас из-под носа, в двух шагах от городского полицейского управления, похитили Такахиро. Причем это точно сделал полицейский. Человек, который понял, зачем явился Такахиро в архив. И обезопасил себя. Вопрос в том, где сейчас Такахиро и жив ли он.

— Думаю, да, — Кенчи выглядел очень отстраненным и собранным, словно раскладывал в голове пасьянс вероятностей. — Если действительно похититель связан с Сорой, то живой Такахиро — это настоящий козырь. За мертвого Такахиро он может получить только пулю в лоб. За живого — исполнение всех желаний.

— Например — тебя! — Кейджи сжал трость так, что пальцы побелели.

— Как один из вариантов.

— Я просмотрел видео с камер, — Уса отодвинул ноутбук. — Пусто. Этот урод точно знал их расположение, а Такахиро явно побежал коротким путем. Полицейские все предпочитают там ходить в ближайшее кафе, а вот чтобы начальство об этом не узнало, камеру там периодически выводят из строя. После последнего раза ее еще не отремонтировали. Но есть машина, которая очень быстро выехала на центральную улицу примерно в квартале отсюда. Рядом с дорогой там находится банк. Я влез в их систему. Машина: бежевая “тойота”, авто из выпуска прошлого года. Сумел вычленить одну цифру в номере и запустил поиск. Может быть, повезет.

— Если эта “тойота” вообще имеет отношение к похищению Такахиро.

— Это единственный лихач за последние полчаса. Должна же быть причина, чтобы так стараться свалить подальше от нас.

— Наото, ты уверен, что твой список верный? Ошибки нет?

— Нет! — уверенно проговорил Наото. — Мы с Мацу-саном только что еще раз его сверили.

— Список точный, Хиро, — Мацу потер виски пальцами. — В нем нет ошибки. А что?

— Уса, прогони, пожалуйста, всех детективов первого отряда по расследованию тяжелых преступлений города через базу. Я хочу знать, ездит ли кто-то из них на бежевой “тойоте”.

— Хорошо, — Уса заклацал клавишами ноутбука.

— В первом отряде ведь работал Такахиро, пока не перешел к нам, — Макидай нервно поигрывал ключами. — И оттуда же тебе пытались навязать кого-то другого буквально за день до окончательного решения? Я помню, как пытались доказать, что такому мальчишке, как Такахиро, у нас не место. Никак не могу вспомнить, как звали того детектива, который считал, что место в нашем отделе у него уже в кармане.

— Мицушима Казуя! — голоса Хиро и Усы прозвучали одновременно.

— Значит, он так и не успокоился, честолюбивый ублюдок, — Макидай грохнул ключами об стол.

— Где он сейчас?

— Только что его машина проехала мимо банка, — Уса не отрывал взгляда от монитора.

— Шокичи, Несмис, — Хиро-сан откинулся на спинку своего кресла. — Пожалуйста, обеспечьте Мицушиме-сану горячий прием. Он ведь так хотел к нам. Нельзя, чтобы мечты у людей не сбывались!

— Я не знаю, где этот сопляк! — Мицушима сидел в кресле, явно стараясь выглядеть уверенным. И у него это почти получалось. Только слегка дрожали руки, но он точно не собирался сдаваться так просто. — И вы не сможете доказать, что это я его увез. Я ездил по делам. И превысил скорость потому, что опаздывал. Никогда не думал, что буду наблюдать такую картинку, — Мицушима рассмеялся. — Хваленый отдел не знает, что делать. У них спокойно сперли сотрудника, а они даже не знают, кто и где его искать. Сами виноваты, что набираете к себе всякую шваль вместо проверенных работников.

— Да, вы правы, — Хиро-сан развернул ноутбук монитором к Мицушиме, и тот побледнел. — На самом деле мы вас проверили уже давно. Сразу, как только вашу кандидатуру меня настоятельно просили рассмотреть. И мне совсем не понравилось то, что я увидел. Неужели вы были так уверены, что ваши мелкие шалости с крышеванием небольших магазинчиков, продажи липовых документов и прочие веселые дела никогда не всплывут? Причем сейчас вы стали гораздо скромнее в своих аппетитах, но некоторое время назад ваша деятельность точно была намного шире. Только когда вашего подельника сумели посадить, пришлось научиться жить скромнее. Может, сами отдадите то, что нашел Такахиро?

— Вы ничего не сможете доказать!

— Наоки!

— С удовольствием! — Наоки обхватил шею Мицушимы и пережал ее. Мицушима пытался глотнуть воздуха, но ему это удалось только тогда, когда Наото вытащил из внутреннего кармана его пиджака небольшую фотографию. Наоки отпустил его, и Мицушима мешком свалился на пол, хватая воздух открытым ртом.

— Это Сора, — Кенчи рассмотрел фотографию очень внимательно. — Никогда не думал, что судьба нас снова сведет.

— Судьба? — Мицушима сел и хрипло расхохотался. — Минамото никогда не полагался на судьбу. Не знаю, что вы там ему сделали, но такой ненависти я никогда в жизни не встречал. Да, я знаю Минамото очень давно. Еще когда прихватывал его по мелочам. Со временем из нас получилась хорошая команда. Я хотел денег, а он все время мечтал отомстить. Потом его посадили. Когда он вышел, то пропал. Появился только в прошлом году. Совершенным психом. Я даже его бояться начал. Только и говорил о том, как Тачибане придется кровью умыться. Надоедало даже этот бред по сто раз слышать. Хотел достать Тачибану и через меня, когда было решено, что меня переведут к вам. На самом деле я очень хотел к вам попасть. Вы — настоящая легенда. Я бы никогда не подвел. Завязал бы с прошлым. Знаете, каким бы я мог стать! Но вы почему-то взяли этого архивного сопляка. А потом и Минамото окончательно начал слетать с катушек, когда подстрелили Куроки. Он орал, что не позволит никому лишить его радости мести. Еле дождался выхода Шиямы. Про его угрозы Куроки, когда тот еще не был в вашем отделе, узнать было не так уж трудно. А потом просто стал ждать удобного момента.

— И дождался.

— Я не принимал участие в перестрелке на дороге.

— Разумеется, нет. Вы просто спокойно ждали новостей. Ведь в моем отделе могла появиться вакансия. Как же можно было упускать такой шанс.

— Но не дождался, — Мицушима с трудом, но встал. Потом уселся на стул и сложил руки на груди. — Дождался только Такахиро, который прилетел в архив с такой скоростью, что я понял, что в опасности. Не знаю даже, почему я был уверен, что притащился этот сопляк по мою душу. Он, конечно, рохля еще та, но я прекрасно знал, насколько он хорош со своими бумажками. Об этой фотографии я и понятия не имел. Ей до хрена времени. Тогда мы с Минамото еще и не думали об общем деле. Даже не знаю, в какой папке Такахиро этот снимок откопал. И как вообще умудрился запомнить.

— Где Такахиро? — от ледяного голоса Ацуши Мицушима чуть не вжался в стул.

— Не знаю! Я отдал его Минамото. А куда уж он его увез, я не спрашивал. Только Минамото настолько довольно выглядел, что я думаю, мальчишки уже нет. Хотя... Может, и стоит подождать немного. Вдруг он все-таки решит поменяться.

— Уведите его, — Хиро-сан брезгливо смотрел вслед Мицушиме, потом развернулся к Кенчи. — Что ты скажешь?

— Не знаю. Если бы этот урод забрал Кейджи или Тецую, я бы сказал, что надо искать по складам. Самый лучший способ отомстить мне — это доделать то, что он не успел много лет назад. 

— Если только он не задумал что-то другое! — Шокичи сжимал и разжимал кулаки, уставившись в монитор. — На имя Кенчи арендовано складское помещение в порту.

— Полагаю, это приглашение, — глухо проговорил Кейджи.

Голова раскалывалась так, что даже глаза было открывать больно. Но нужно! Такахиро глубоко вздохнул и огляделся. На первый взгляд склад вокруг был пустым. В единственное окно под самым потолком заглядывали закатные солнечные лучи. Ощутимо пахло бензином, и голова заболела еще сильнее.

— Очухался? — голос ввинчивался в виски тупой болью. 

— Минамото Сора? — Такахиро чихнул и поднял голову. Человек перед ним был одновременно похож и непохож на фотографию.

— Надо же! А не зря тебя Мицушима приложил.

— Зачем я вам?

— Ты? — Сора провел ладонью по волосам Такахиро. — Низачем. Тебе нужно просто подождать пару часов. А мне подготовиться и позвонить моему лучшему другу. И он придет. Он всегда приходит. И даже приводит своих лучших друзей. Жалко, что в этот раз сможет прийти только Кейджи. Но это даже к лучшему. До Тецуи я доберусь как-нибудь потом. Пусть поживет пока. Тем более именно через его посылки я вычислил всех. Нужно было просто внимательно последить за его родными.

— Зачем вы так с ними поступаете?

— Вот когда у тебя будет настоящий друг, ты поймешь. Кенчи должен был остаться только моим. А он почему-то решил, что я его недостоин.

— А разве это не так? — Такахиро уставился на Кенчи, который спокойно стоял посреди склада.

— Ты! — Сора схватил Такахиро за волосы и приставил нож к его горлу. — Почему ты всегда все портишь?

— Потому что я научился отличать настоящих друзей от подделок очень давно!

Такахиро зажмурился, когда почувствовал, как кровь потекла по его шее. И в тот же момент раздались выстрелы.

— Это какой-то фарс, а не операция, — Хиро-сан одним глотком выпил коньяк и закашлялся. — Чувствую себя идиотом.

— Успокойся, мы все выглядели как идиоты. Неслись туда жизнями во имя Такахиро жертвовать, а нас там вообще никто не ждал. А план Кенчи я никогда не перестану считать самым худшим на свете. Это же надо было такое учудить! Хорошо, что Шокичи видит в темноте как кошка и снял этого урода без особого труда.

— Уса, перестань! — Хиро-сан плеснул себе еще коньяка. — Я намерен сегодня по-настоящему напиться. Такахиро спасен, Кенчи больше ничего не угрожает, Тецуя тоже в постели валяться долго не будет. Чего еще желать начальнику, когда у него такие подчиненные! Кстати, о Кейджи. Он все-таки случайная жертва. Оказывается, брат этой няни был влюблен в хозяйку дома, признался в любви, но был послан куда подальше. Вот и решил и денег на бирже срубить, и отомстить верной жене. Она призналась сегодня своему мужу во всем. А тот перехватил меня на стоянке сразу после нашего триумфального возвращения. Так что Кенчи может успокоиться. Виновного он уже давно пристрелил.

— Хиро-сан! — в кабинет, постучавшись, заглянул Наото. — У меня не слишком хорошие новости.

— Что случилось? — Хиро-сан отставил бокал в сторону.

— В одном из парков нашли труп девушки с разрезанным ртом. Совсем как в кайдане. Но сообщений об исчезновении еще никаких нет.

— Похоже, пьянка на сегодня отменяется, — Уса встал и размял шею. — Наото, зови Наоки и поехали. И сообщи Макидаю и Мацу о том, что я забираю их в нашу группу. Вместе мы поймаем этого урода.

— Удачи!

Хиро-сан подошел к окну и раскрыл его пошире. Потом вышел в коридор с пустым бокалом в руках, но тут же вернулся обратно. Через приоткрытую дверь было видно Кенчи, сжимающего в руках папку. Рядом с Кенчи точно кто-то был.

— Мне нужно доделать отчет. Потом можем поехать поужинать.

— Кенчи, — голос Кейджи звучал очень устало. — Поехали домой. Пожалуйста. Хиро-сан не съест тебя, если отчет ты отдашь завтра. И я слишком устал, чтобы и дальше изображать из себя самостоятельного идиота. Если хочешь, выскажешь мне свои претензии утром.

Хиро-сан закрыл дверь и подошел к окну. Звук мотоцикла нарушил тишину. Вслед за Макидаем со стоянки рванула машина Мацу.

Жизнь возвращалась к своему привычному течению. Хиро-сан рассмеялся и все-таки налил себе еще коньяку. В конце концов, закончившийся день все-таки был очень удачным. 


End file.
